


Aswium

by Mimoze (Mimca)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Imported, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimca/pseuds/Mimoze
Summary: Aswium (n.) (Korean) :(1) Un sentiment d’insatisfaction, de regret, de frustration face à un événement qui doit arriver ou n’est pas encore arrivé.(2) Un sentiment de « laissez-faire » face à un événement passé ou un événement resté à réaliser.(3) Un Nuzlocke Challenge sur la version Heart Gold.





	1. Prologue

Il était dix-neuf heures à Jotho, Jayan, deux ans après la première Impulsion. Temps agréable.  
  
Rosalia avait trouvé dans l’empreinte du Samjoh une certaine harmonie, entre splendeur et destruction. Sûr, il restait sur la ville la menotte imaginaire du phénix légendaire, la ruine de la Tour Cendrée, son ombre sinistre s’étalant sur les maisons comme la queue de givre d’un Amagara ; mais il restait aussi la robe fauve des arbres au sud, figés dans un automne perpétuel. Satsuki voyait en ce paysage une certaine nostalgie - une nostalgie du futur. Un regret, à la seule pensée que ces belles terres de Jotho échappent un jour prochain à sa mémoire. La jeune danseuse laissait, au sommet de cette tour, le vent mordre ses épaules nues et les pétales s’échouer dans le ressac de son kimono. Dans ses narines subsistaient le soufre, le bois brûlé, autant que la menthe et les sels d’Oliville.  
  
Tamao, elle, était pressée de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle journée cérémonielle. L’aînée tournait aux quatre coins de la terrasse, donnait des impulsions artificielles aux grelots de verre et de bronze. Elle avait, sur les planches de la terrasse, le pas raide et assuré d’un Lakmécygne - _si ce Lakmécygne avait des bagues aux pattes_, pensait la benjamine avec une certaine amertume ; des années de danse se sentaient dans cette démarche, plus de temps que toute l’éternité condensée dans ces quelques kilomètres de forêt dans les régions du San, au sud.  
  
« Ne te montre pas aussi négligée, » persifla-t-elle, remontant le kimono sur l’épaule de Satsuki.  
  
Elle n’y pouvait rien, il était trop grand pour elle. Trop coloré. Sa peau blanche et sa chevelure ébène, bien qu’elle partageait ses traits avec ses quatre sœurs, se fondaient dans le pourpre royal. Ce n’était peut-être que l’impression d’une jeunesse à peine entamée. En tout cas, la bretelle retomba immédiatement sur son flanc nu. Soupir.  
  
« Si notre mère te voyait ! Essaie au moins de te tenir droite.  
\- Et si je mettais une épingle ? » _Voilà donc ses naïves inspirations_, se disait alors Tamao. _Le Samjoh va retrouver son Ho sur la Terre, notre Monde pourrait connaître une nouvelle civilisation, et tout ce à quoi elle pense, c’est à mettre une épingle à son kimono._ De ce fait, les ongles de la couturière vinrent pincer le dos-nu d’un geste vif, provoquant un piaillement de surprise chez la jeune Satsuki.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ... ?  
\- Je te mets ton épingle, » s’éperonna Tamao, tirant d’un coup sec sur le kimono.  
  
Pour la benjamine, encore davantage que pour ses aînées, les légendes du phénix légendaire et de son Ho fantôme étaient des chimères.  
  
C’était à des temps anciens, où les décennies étaient des secondes, et où la mode n’intéressait personne. Avant que les Pokémon ne soient seulement nommés Pokémon, avant que les deux régions de Tohjo ne soient unies sous une seule bannière, existait une créature divine que l’on appelait Samjoh. On disait de lui qu’il possédait trois pattes ; l’une commandait les armées de la Terre, et l’une autre, les armées du Ciel. Il donna la prospérité aux habitants de ce que l’époque appelait le Flanc Fermeille, en tirant le soleil, de telle sorte que même les Jothoites eussent oublié le reflet de la lune et les couleurs terriennes. Une chose en entraînant une autre, l’égo humain s’en vu gâté ! On enchaîna ses pattes dans des menottes spirituelles, des tours ; et des ombres plus hautes encore pour obscurcir sa couronne de lumière. Il y serait encore aujourd’hui, quoique fragmenté, s’il n’y avait pas eu la destruction de la Tour Cendrée.  
  
Cette fichue tour ! Ses fondations de bois vermoulu, exposées comme des reins éventrés, était pour une population superstitieuse la seule preuve nécessaire à l’existence du phénix légendaire - ce qui était davantage une menotte pour la jeune Satsuki, lissant son échine là où son aînée l’avait pincée, l’ongle ayant piqué avec la vivacité d’une pince de Krabby.  
  
Qu’est-ce qui avait dû se trouver là ? _Une Ho fantôme_, se disait-elle avec toute l’ironie que portait ce double-sens.  
  
« Tu m’as fait mal !  
\- Cela t’apprendra à remuer comme ça, petite impatiente, contre-attaqua Tamao avec un sourire dans la voix.  
\- Oui, mais... »  
  
Elle laissa retomber ses épaules avec défaite. L’ut d’un autre soupir. Pour être honnête, une lassitude s’installait également dans le cœur de l’aînée. Elle avait passée plus de trente ans de sa vie dans les murs de papier de sa salle de danse, pour quoi ? Une échasse. Souvent s’était-elle dite que l’héritage de cette légende de Jayan, le jour de la renaissance du Samjoh, se passerait sans que ...  
  
Satsuki tira violemment le dos de sa robe et réajusta le corset à sa poitrine ; mais la protestation, de ces mots juvéniles, se perdirent dans le bruit blanc.  
  
Au-dessus de leurs têtes, sur un carillon de verre, tombait une cendre.  
  
Tamao avait été préparé pour ce jour, certes ; mais à cet instant, ce fût comme si elle voyait pour la première fois. On lui avait mis dans les genoux des rouages qui n’étaient pas les siens, et ce seul éclat doré sur la surface translucide tintait avec la force d’une fabuleuse explosion. Bang ! Faisaient les premières cendres sur le plancher. Une puissance fictive. Quant à Satsuki, son attention se reporta dans le lointain, sur le Flanc Fermeille ; dans sa propre robe pourpre, s’accrochaient des étoiles entières.  
  


☉

  
Il était huit heures à Kanto, Jayan, un an après la seconde Impulsion. Alerte aux particules fines.  
  
Le Raichu renifla l’air aux premiers signes d’orage. Il en avait l’habitude, et le ras-le-bol, de la cendre ! C’était la même qui avait rouillée son échine, laissant dans son évolution le dos-rond d’un Chamallot. C’était une odeur qu’il en était venu à associer à Lui ; et ainsi, d’instinct mené, remonta-t-il la formation rocheuse du Mont Argent pour le voir.  
  
Le roc opalin coupait entre Kanto et Jotho comme la lame d’une épée. Et, comme toute épée, tout le monde en avait oublié qui en portait le pommeau, mais simplement le geste porté entre les deux régions. Ce matin, la lame rouillait sous la pluie de cendres, accumulée en une neige crasse entre les herbes, en dragons d’or rampants sur les rochers et les arbustes. Et bang ! Faisait le coup de tonnerre sur le sol.  
  
Pendant un temps, il n’y eut que de la cendre sur Kanto. De la sépia dans les herbes et de la mélancolie dans les cœurs ! Elle Lui collait à la peau. La chaude morsure lui avait faite des mains calleuses, et le grain fin d’une aile de Papilusion.  
  
_Bang !_  
  
Lui, c’était son dresseur. Il n’avait pas de nom - ou plutôt, il en avait un, mais on le lui avait refusé comme tout le reste. Le Raichu le trouva dans une position étrange, quand lui se pressait pour rester dans les ombres protectrices des rochers ; les deux bras nus et offerts au ciel, la cendre disparaissant sur ses doigts froids en flocons. On le reconnaîtrait sans peine même sans cela, avec son éternel haut rouge, le jean écorché ; le sac qui le balança en arrière quand il lui bondit dessus avec la prestance d’un Pikachu dont le souvenir ne l’avait jamais vraiment abandonné. Avec ce sourire crochu et ce vernis brun dans les yeux.  
  
Il n’était qu’un Pokémon : il avait les sens plus aiguisés que ceux des humains, mais sa pensée était loin d’être aussi complexe. Aussi se trouva-t-il fort embêté de Le voir avec son regard fuyant, poussant son museau contre son cou. Il ne comprenait guère cet intérêt pour cette pluie de cendres qui grippait sa petite mécanique. Non pas que son dresseur était habituellement bavard - Il avait toujours cette voix timide et inexercée. Comme s’Il n’avait jamais dû s’en servir. Mais il comprenait le concept de parapluie, et en voilà un qui lui manquait !  
  
« Eh, doucement, Lucas. » Le Raichu se contenta d’un couinement de plaisir, enfin, en se basculant plus en avant sur son épaule. « C’est juste que ... Je ne m’attendais pas à revoir ça. »   
  
Après tout, le dresseur n’avait vu qu’une fois ce phénomène - au début de son propre voyage initiatique. Naïf n’en connaissait-il pas encore la signification. Quoique, il serait prétentieux de dire qu’Il la connaissait maintenant. Lui qui, lors de la première Impulsion, avait pris malgré lui le nom et l’apparence d’un Autre. Machinalement, Ses doigts vinrent jouer avec le rabat de Sa casquette.  
  
« Alors ... Une nouvelle partie commence. » Sous le bras de Fire, la queue du Raichu faisait le pendule, combattant la brise qui portait vers eux les cendres. Le regard se durcit sous l’ombre, le ton plus mordant : « Je crois qu’Elle nous attend au tournant ! »


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était huit heures à Jotho, Jayan, deux ans après la première Impulsion. Atmosphère humide, attention aux éclairs errants.  
  
Le professeur Orme était nerveux - et par là entendais-tu, plus nerveux que d’habitude. Le bruit des clés dans sa poche bondissant contre sa jambe, la figure dégingandée, les épaules lourdes pesant sur son pas sur le carrelage. Tu devais admettre que tu étais nerveux aussi, mais à raison ! Ton doigt jouait avec un épi rebelle, à passer devant et derrière ton oreille. Ta mère t’avait rasé en partie pour ce jour, elle-même ; mais tu n’avais pas l’habitude de cette touffe de trop qui ne retombait que d’un côté de ta tête. Toi, c’était normal. Mais le professeur, lui, n’était-il pas censé faire son _travail_ ? Alors qu’il s’installa près de toi, tu sentis son ombre froide te couper en deux. Il évitait toujours ton regard, c’était évident.  
  
« Pardon pour l’attente, » dit-il avec plus de force que nécessaire. « Nous avons eu plus de problèmes que prévu avec ton enregistrement.  
\- Est-ce que c’est à cause de ça ? » De fait tu lui jetas ta canne entre les jambes d’un mouvement nonchalant.  
« Non, non, bien sûr que ce n’est pas ton handicap ! » Le voilà qu’il te fit hausser le sourcil. « Apparemment, il y aurait eu un accrochage avec la Team Rocket à Doublonville. Un attentat sur la voie de chemin de fer. »  
  
Difficile de croire qu’en deux ans d’influence, la Team Rocket avait réussi à se banaliser ; de sorte que ses exploits macabres ne provoquaient chez toi qu’une aspiration machinale. Relégués à la rubrique des Ponchien écrasés. Tu avais craint que cela ne t’empêche de partir pour ton voyage initiatique au jour dû - plus que le poids de la canne blanche à ton poignet, qu’aujourd’hui tu tenais davantage comme un boulet. Le professeur Orme haussa les épaules avec un ample mouvement de blouse de coton.  
  
« Mais c’est réglé ! Ton passeport est prêt. Il n’y a plus que Pepper qui t’attende. » Cela semblait davantage lui faire plaisir qu’à toi.  
« Super, rétorquas-tu donc avec une pointe d’impatience, je commençais à avoir mal aux fesses. » T’appuyant sur ta canne pour te lever de la banquette, sac en bandoulière, lanière à ton coude, rampant sur le sol, le cuir se renfla dans une plainte satisfaisante.  
  
A force connaissais-tu par cœur le long couloir de lumières tamisées qui menait à l’arrière-cour du laboratoire de Bourg Géon, davantage le bourdon des jeunes Yanma coincés dans les néons et leurs ombres humides, que leur couleur. Ça, cela ne laissait qu’un voile blanc sur tes rétines. Tu n’eus donc aucun mal à suivre le professeur, gardant ta canne devant toi dans un mouvement de pendule et te donnant le jeu particulier de ne pas laisser son menton de cuir toucher le sol. Juste le frôler en fouettant l’air. Tu avais une grande hâte de t’en débarrasser ! Pendant ce temps, le professeur ne fit que répéter des précautions que tu connaissais par cœur.  
  
« Bien sûr, avec l’instauration de la Rétention, ton défi sera bien plus difficile. Mais c’est le seul moyen de contrôler les migrations de populations entre Kanto et Jotho, la Fuite, comme ils disent. Je trouve ce nom assez ironique-- ah, tu t’en moques, sans doute. Et c’est sans compter la Team Rocket qui fait l’entonnoir sur la région du Mull et le long de la côte-- Mais je ne doute pas que tu puisses réussir ton défi dans l’année ... »  
  
_Des années perdues_, pensais-tu avec sarcasme, la voix d’Orme se perdant dans le bruit blanc.  
  
Une plainte récurrente que tu te faisais dans ta tête, injuste pour le pauvre professeur qui s’accommodait de toi ! Naturellement, quand on avait diagnostiqué ta rétinite - plains-toi donc des meilleurs médecins de Doublonville, à plusieurs jours de là, de la route qui te courbait le dos long d’une fichue scoliose, en plus de ça ! Ca avait mis un frein à tes rêves d’enfant. Personne n’imaginait un aveugle devenir dresseur, après tout. Mais il ne t’avait pas laissé tomber. Pour toute la paradoxale délicatesse qu’il avait, donnons-lui du crédit là où il lui est dû ...  
  
Enfin, la silhouette d’Orme se découpa de lumière dans le petit bois. Assaut de sensations.  
  
Des cascades Tohjo venait un vent salin, du Flanc Fermeille au nord, le sulfure et le bois pourri donnaient à tes narines une pressante irritation. Sous les pieds des dizaines de Pokémon aux poids inégaux, l’herbe humide crissait en même temps que les chants nuptiaux des Roucool, glissait en zébrures sur tes genoux nus - en bref, ça sentait le printemps. Malgré toi, tu te fendis d’un rare sourire en coin. De son côté, le professeur Orme s’éloigna dans le fond du jardin de son pas nerveux, cherchant ton Pokémon.  
  
« _Pepper ! Pepper ! Où es-tu donc passé ?_ »  
  
Un coup de tonnerre fit trembler ta terre, déchirant d’un éclair noir ta peinture mentale de ta campagne idyllique.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que c’était ?! »  
  
_Qu’est-ce que c’était ?!_  
  
« _Ce n’est rien,_ » te cria Orme du fond de l’enclos. Sa voix distante t’indiquait la ligne d’horizon vers laquelle il était tourné ; sans doute cherchait-il, lui aussi, l’éclair noir qui avait foudroyé tes sens ? « _Juste un éclair errant,_ » précisa-t-il d’un ton plus doux que la distance t’effaçait presque, et tu réalisais alors comme ta voix avait tremblé. Un tonnerre de fond de gorge et tu tentas de reprendre ta méditation. Assis, la canne derrière les jambes, dans un lotus parfait.  
  
_Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses pensées ne rattrapent son corps, comme s’il doutait lui-même que l’éclair ne l’eut touché. Ce n’était décidément pas un temps pour vagabonder. La robe de cendres sur les pins attirait l’orage et ses éclairs invisibles ; seuls ses pas sur l’herbe rythmaient leur chute, par courses interrompues, par pauses, le souffle coupé, dans le dédale du Soll. Une région qu’il ne connaissait guère. Il l’avait étudié, bien sûr, mais aucune carte ne pouvait retranscrire l’immensité de ces forêts. Il regarda dans son dos, chercha un instant un poursuivant fantôme ; avant de reprendre son chemin. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps._  
  
Derrière lui, la fée suivait avec nonchalance ses pas. Invisible, couronnée de feux follets, ses yeux perçants s’accrochaient à la silhouette de feu roux comme un prédateur amusé.  
  
La feuille de poivre vint se glisser sous ton nez. Rajoute à ça le sulfure et l’humidité ambiante des premiers jours de printemps, tu avais la concoction parfaite pour un éternuement à souffler des ailes de moulin, et tes visions avec.  
  
« Oh ! Tu m’as surpris !  
\- _Tu l’as trouvé ?_  
\- Oui, professeur, il _m’a_ trouvé. »

Pepper, c’était donc le nom de ton Germignon Feuille-de-poivre. Très original, pas vrai ? Mais tu fêtais tes dix printemps, tu avais déjà la moitié de tes yeux dévorée par la maladie, et la première chose qui t’orienta dans ton choix, ce fût cet appendice sur son front, et la forte odeur qu’elle dégageait. Impossible de le perdre comme ça, même si Orme avait vite remarqué ton errance à trouver son flanc ; et maintenant, le parfum était, au milieu des autres, un coup de fouet dans l’eau. Le Pokémon Plante se glissa nonchalamment dans le creux de tes jambes.  
  
« _Attends un instant,_ » te héla le professeur, et malgré toi tes yeux roulèrent sous tes paupières mi-closes. Pepper ne te laissait pas réellement le choix, ayant décidé de prendre un bain de soleil sur tes pieds. Tes yeux sans reflets ne purent s’empêcher de chercher, attendri sa silhouette.  
  
« Je t’amène sa Poké Ball, » acheva-t-il devant toi, son ombre gigantesque te scindant, te tendant ladite Poké Ball.  
  
Tes doigts firent tourner l’objet sphérique, jusqu’au bitoniau. Une barre de fer glissée dans le dispositif permettait, en le dévissant, de dégager de l’air et de l’ouvrir aussi aisément qu’un coquillage ; ce que tu fis sans te presser, d’un geste expert, une main se portant sur la partie inférieure pour retenir une ouverture trop brusque. Tel était le mécanisme de ces Poké Ball primitives. Pas de traitement de faveur !

  
A peine s’ouvrit-elle - dans un drôle de soupir decrescendo qui ne manqua pas de te surprendre, le poids de Pepper s’envola d’entre tes jambes pour venir dans ta main, avant de rebondir. Le professeur approuva de son silence. Son mécanisme deviendra vite un geste familier. Quant au Germignon, un cri de désapprobation alors que son front vint taper ton genou, il resterait en-dehors de celle-ci ; même si le lien indéfectible qu’elle avait crée subsisterait.  
  
« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la Rétention, Wabi ?  
\- "Afin de prévenir la Fuite des Pokémon entre Kanto et Jotho, » citas-tu mécaniquement, « chaque dresseur enregistré sur le continent de Jayan n’est autorisé qu’à capturer un seul Pokémon dans les zones définies dans le découpage départemental de notre ère." Depuis 1895, » pouvais-tu, en tant que connaissance personnelle pour plaire à ton égo.  
« Exact, » confirma le professeur avec son ton pédagogue. « Cela vaut aussi pour les œufs et - concept contre-nature ! Les Pokémon de la vente domestique : ils doivent être répertoriés dans les villes. »  
  
Tu n’ignorais pas pourquoi l’idée du trafic dégoûtait tant Orme. Ses colères étaient éphémères, mais elles n’étaient que rarement injustifiées, et tu partageais son point de vue sur la question. Aussi nécessaire que fût un jour la domestication de certaines races, raréfiées par la capture abusive de Pokémon, c’était précisément ce qui servait la Team Rocket : du trafic de Pokémon soigneusement déclaré. Une immoralité assumée. Il t’avait fait remarquer son opinion, sa langue piquante comme un coup de fouet, et tu pouvais presque te sentir coupable de choses qu’on ne pouvait pas encore te reprocher.  
  
« Je sais, » te contentas-tu d’un ton placide. Alors que tu t’apprêtais à te lever, le professeur vint saisir tes épaules avec cette rigueur paternaliste qu’il avait, parfois.  
« Wabi. » Tes yeux aveugles remontèrent par habitude vers sa voix. « ... N’oublie pas d’appeler ta mère de temps en temps, d’accord ?  
\- ... D’accord.  
\- Crois-en mon expérience. La chose la plus terrible dans ce voyage, ce ne sera pas le manque de moyens, les blessures, la mort peut-être, mais le souvenir. Ne t’oublie pas en route. Appelle-moi aussi, si tu en trouves le temps. »  
  
Le Fouet Liane de Pepper vint enlacer tes doigts d’un mouvement rude, trop tendue, te pressant presque de t’en aller. L’habitude d’avoir un Pokémon guide en permanence à tes côtés viendra avec le temps. Ta conclusion fût-elle évasive, honteuse, presque, de laisser derrière toi l’homme qui avait soutenu tes rêves.  
  
« ... J’y penserai. »  
  


☉

  
Évidemment, tu avais prévu de partir tout de suite, avec une fougue que les années n’avaient fait qu’amplifier dans un corps adolescent encore trop petit. Le sac devait voler sous ton épaule et retombait dans les herbes folles avec un bruit de boucles de métal et de cuir crevé ; la chevelure devait être emportée dans les ailes de poussière des éoliennes battant les toits voisins. De plus, la Route 29 ne t’était pas inconnue : après tout, il fallait bien aller jusqu’à la Ville Griotte pour acheter certains produits que la droguerie locale n’offrait pas. Alors pourquoi restais-tu là, les fesses sur une souche - dont le bois humide épousait les formes, semblant avoir connu des générations de dresseurs prometteurs -, à compter tes billets, et à en plier les coins avec une application maniaque ? Comme passer tes doigts sur des lames de rasoir.  
  
Pepper ne comprenait pas davantage ; sa petite tête glissa entre tes bras, d’abord contre ta poitrine, ses Fouets Liane s’occupant de ta tenue avec la même précision maternelle - réajustant le col de ton ample blouson, replaçant la lâche bandoulière sur ton épaule - avant de mettre son nez sur tes doigts avec un soupir suspicieux.  
  
« Comme je ne vois pas les couleurs, » expliquas-tu, davantage pour parler que pour réellement expliquer les rouages de l’économie jothoite à un Pokémon, « je dois les marquer pour me souvenir de la valeur du billet, tu comprends ? » Au reniflement du Germignon, il n’était pas difficile de deviner qu’il ne voyait guère en tes économies que des feuilles de cuivre au parfum amer. Un petit sourire pressa tes coins de tes joues.  
  
Autant le reconnaître maintenant : tu étais anxieux. Tu avais pourtant rêvé de ce voyage au-delà du Soll. Tu avais étudié la région et ses frontières d’encre et, dans une réalité bien moins démesurée, tu les longeais du bout des orteils, comme un funambule sur une fine sécrétion d’Aspicot. Mais c’était à l’époque où tu avais encore toutes les couleurs dans tes yeux. Maintenant, il n’y avait guère que des Papilusion de lumière, des migrations accidentelles qui se posaient sur ta rétine glacée. De la Route 29, il ne subsistait que le vague souvenir de la gueule farouche de la végétation qu’un petit garçon de huit ans avait vue avec la hauteur d’une Fermite. Pepper attendait patiemment, bien que le Pokémon Plante, sauvage par nature, commençait à trouver l’air de Bourg Géon un peu trop bouchonné.  
  
Une main rude poussa ton épaule.  
  
« Wabi ! Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti ! » _Elle_. Tout l’effort du monde ne pouvait guère masquer ton animosité, le grondement sourd qui remontait du fond de ta gorge - aurait-elle décidé de te poignarder que ta réaction n’eut été différente.  
  
« ... Je traîne, comme d’habitude. Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Tu ne pouvais naturellement pas voir Yuheun, mais tu reconnaissais, dans sa voix de soprane, sa voix un peu grasse, son sourire. Le sourire qu’elle portait toujours, aussi facilement qu’on enfilait un accessoire de mode, le sourire de plastique. Impossible qu’elle ne sache pas les sentiments que tu avais à son encontre ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de t’aborder avec ce que tu imaginais être une robe de bonne humeur et un parfum d’Oran plein de nostalgie. Elle ouvrit la bouche.  
  
« Je suis revenue aider ma mère. Avec la dernière pluie de cendres ... Enfin, tu te doutes bien ! » Peut-être que si tu ne disais rien, elle s’en irait ... Et tu n’étais pas certain si c’était le vieux tronc ou toi-même qui émis une plainte quand elle s’assit à ôté de toi. « Alors, pourquoi tu “traînes” ?  
\- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ta mère.  
\- Elle ne va pas s’en aller. Toi, en revanche, tu devrais déjà être à Ville Griotte.  
\- Je devrais déjà être au San, oui, » finis-tu par lâcher. Sans animosité, mais sur le ton de la constatation ; le seul qui semblait parvenir à la faire taire - même pour une seconde. Le Fouet Liane de Pepper, consciencieux, vint caresser ta mâchoire à la recherche d’une invisible tristesse. C’était une victoire, en soi, mais le sourire plastique revint tout aussi vite.  
« Ce n’est pas en restant là que tu y arriveras. Qu’importe le temps qu’on y met. Regarde-moi ! »  
  
Au moins ne s’embarrassait-elle pas des expressions choisies. Mais le fait qu’elle ait - lamentablement - échoué à conquérir le Plateau Indigo était loin d’être une consolation. Parce qu’elle préférait le voyage à la destination, Yuheun se baladait avec une insouciance de Granivol entre les trois régions qui formaient le pays de Jayan. C’était surtout ça, que tu détestais : elle égrainait des années en accumulant les frivolités, là où tu restais sur une terre stérile. Pas que vouloir vaincre la Ligue était moins égoïste ...  
  
Là où l’ironie avait échoué, peut-être le silence réussirait-il ?  
  
_La place de Bourg Géon, baignée d’une lumière d’ « après », le surprit comme une réflexion de miroir. Eblouissement devant les pavés nus. Il n’avait pourtant guère le temps de s’enivrer de cette vue - et qui changeait bien du dédale forestier du Soll, dont il s’était lassé avant même d’y pénétrer ; pourtant titubant à cause de l’effort que lui avait causé la course, essuyant de ses épaules les dépôts de cendres et d’épines de pin. Il devait se dépêcher de le trouver - lequel ? Qu’importe ! - avant qu’on ne le trouve,_ lui. _Heureusement, le laboratoire d’Orme n’était pas loin, et bien en vue. Sa silhouette gracile s’approcha avec précaution de la fenêtre ... et son reflet tomba à la renverse._  
  
Seulement deux Pokémon.  
  
Au lieu des trois coques de Noigrume poli habituelles, il n’y en avait que deux. Il n’avait guère prévu de faire l’avare, car une seule créature lui suffisait pour son plan ; mais c’était l’absence seule qui l’inquiéta. Les doigts se raffermirent sur le cadre. Cela signifiait qu’un autre dresseur, quelque nigaud du Soll, était parti accomplir sa quête initiatique. Et s’il ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa capacité à forcer un peu de réalité dans le crâne de ce rêveur, il savait aussi que le dresseur avait une raison d’être. Mais laquelle ?  
  
Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ça. Le Bleu du San se moquait totalement de ça ; et un assistant, occupé à trier des dossiers, lui offrit pour quelques minutes la vue généreuse de son dos.  
  
La fée se posa indolemment sur un doigt de Désséliande, l’œil suivant avec une certaine lassitude l’intrusion illégale dans le bâtiment. Jusque là, rien d’inhabituel. Le garçon allait prendre une Poké Ball au petit bonheur la chance - ou plutôt, l’urgence, se faisant aussi furtif qu’un Farfuret pourrait l’être dans corps d’homme. Du moins le croyait-il. Il avait peut-être réminiscence d’une précédente Impulsion, mais pas à ce point. Au mieux, un déjà-vu qui allait le sauver. Là, l’homme à la blouse blanche allait le surprendre ; un pied en prison, l’autre dans la liberté. Des ailes de papier perdu le balancèrent dehors. L’instinct de survie faisait beaucoup. Réglé comme une horloge. Si ça n’avait pas été inélégant, elle en baillerait.  
  
La réponse à ce silence te vint du lointain.  
  
_Le mécanisme s’enraya._  
  
« _Au voleur !_ »  
  
Pepper fût le premier à réagir, son cou s’échappant de tes doigts pour voir quelque chose derrière toi avec un cri bas ; comme si son instinct avait précédé l’avènement même de la situation que le pauvre assistant énonçait. Par réflexe, ta tête prolongea le mouvement, pour que le reste de tes sens puissent percevoir au mieux, si ce n’était la silhouette noire qui se découpait dans des allées de lux, la suite des événements. Yuheun suivit. Là, tes sens te laissaient un peu au dépourvu. Tu ne pouvais que deviner - avec une grande perspicacité d’ailleurs - qu’un voleur venait de cambrioler le laboratoire.  
  
« C’est une des Poké Ball du professeur ! »  
  
« _Mais arrêtez-le !_ »  
  
Et qu’il fonçait droit sur vous.  
  
« Pepper ! Au combat ! »  
  
Il n’y eut guère besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Le Germignon s’exécuta du tac au tac, déployant entre tes doigts les Fouets Liane dans la distance. Ton corps se crispa instinctivement à l’attente d’un choc qui ne vint pas.  
  
Ce qui était davantage surprenant.  
  
« Bien joué, Wabi ! »  
  
_Ouf._ Le voleur avait dû s’arrêter avant de rencontrer le Fouet Liane, la limite de ton terrain personnel. La précipitation n’avait rien fait aux réflexes de Pepper, qui s’était habitué à poser ces jalons, ce filet de vibrations pour t’aider à comprendre les mouvements d’un combat, là où tes yeux te faisaient défaut. Il avait su calculer instinctivement son angle pour barrer l’accès à ce Séviper végétal, vers la Route 29. Pour le coup, il n’avait pas dû s’y attendre, car les pas rapprochés reculèrent sur un bruit de caoutchouc naturel.  
  
Un léger parfum d’Oran passa devant toi.  
  
« Ta maman ne t’a pas dit que c’était mal de voler ? »  
  
Même dans les préliminaires du combat, alors que son bras s’élevait à ta hauteur, la capsule sphérique entre les doigts, Yuheun ne se défaisait pas de ce sourire-voix, de cette façon de tout prendre comme un jeu. Autre tendance à elle qui t’agaçait plus que de raison. Elle ne semblait pas plus alertée que ça d’être face à un voleur, ce qui te donna l’indication qu’il devait être de votre âge. La voix confirma.  
  
« Ca ne te regarde pas. »  
  
Jeune mais tendue, un peu rêche, qui avalait l’air comme un feu de bois ; elle te parut autant aggravée par l’épreuve que par l’irritation. La dresseuse prometteuse ironisa cette attitude d’un petit soupir las - « Il faut tout vous apprendre, » lâcha-t-elle avec une accusation sororale dans le grain -, et tu sentais que cette attitude déplaisait tout autant au voleur qu’à toi - le poids à la surface des herbes se fit plus lourd, alors qu’il devait préparer sa position. Quelque part, l’écho fantomatique du scientifique appelait à l’aide. Un raisonnement furtif t’apparut.  
  
« Yu ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il va probablement utiliser le Pokémon volé ... » Si ton inquiétude était justifiée, Yuheun la dégagea d’une petite brasse d’air.  
« Ce sera un combat facile, alors !  
\- Dans tes rêves, » s’éleva à nouveau la voix prosaïque.  
  
De toute façon, dans ta position, tu ne pouvais guère faire autre chose que faire confiance à l’évaporée dresseuse. Au moins auras-tu l’occasion de « voir » un combat Pokémon dans des conditions réelles ; et alors qu’elle enclencha le familier dispositif d’ouverture de sa Poké Ball, soupir de la mécanique et souffle chaud, tes doigts se raidirent sur le filet de Fouets Liane pour percevoir les vibrations des deux Pokémon. La résonante silhouette du voleur fit de même de son côté, avec un court décalage.  
  
« Dorothy ! Pistolet à Eau ! »  
  
A peine le Pokémon apparu, comprimant encore davantage l’air autour de vous, le puissant jet le fit éclater, deux puissantes vagues de vibrations sur tes vecteurs. Ne percutant rien, cependant, s’éloignant de ta portée sensible. Ne fit que rentrer dans l’impulsion sans poids que la Poké Ball avait libéré juste au bout moment. Le Pokémon adverse s’appuya lourdement sur le Fouet Liane pour se rattraper de ce réveil de choc. Dorothy retomba sur le sol à quatre pattes, sa queue - sans considération aucune pour ta déficience - battant la terre avec entrain.  
  
Le voleur ne lança aucun ordre, ou alors Yuheun fut plus rapide que lui. Ca te déplaisait.  
  
« Siphon ! » Le Pokémon Eau ne se le fit pas redire, se précipitant sur son malheureux adversaire paralysé, ajoutant une tension supplémentaire sur le Fouet Liane porteur. Pepper ne se démonta pas, mais tu aurais pu sentir sur son flanc les épaules se raidir, les muscles se tendre pour ne pas laisser le filet de vibrations s’ouvrir. Quelques tours, et un tourbillon de poussière et d’eau se forma sous les deux créatures. L’une s’envola dans un piaillement de surprise - son ombre, même, te survola quelques instants, une simple pellicule qui glaçait davantage la moiteur de ta figure.  
  
« Parfait, Dorothy ! Et maintenant ...  
-Roue de Feu, » compléta pour soi la voix réanimée. Le tourbillon d’air éclata dans une bouillante décharge. Cette fois, Pepper manifestât son mécontentement d’un cri perçant, atteint en plein cœur, en même temps que Dorothy, de la flamme qui avait profité de ce tunnel pour augmenter sa combustion. Les deux Pokémon se répartirent auprès des deux vecteurs, couchés sur le sol - l’un venait d’être balayé par une puissante attaque Feu, l’autre par une déflagration d’agressions. Ce dernier avait probablement obéi par instinct.  
  
_Mais ça ne colle pas,_ te disais-tu.  
  
Ce constat ne fit pas écho à Yuheun. « Tiens le coup, Dorothy ! Morsure !  
\- Héricendre. Vive-Attaque. » Le Pokémon interpellé mit un temps à décoller les pattes du sol, mais les ricochets de ses pas étaient bien plus vifs que ceux de son adversaire. La mâchoire s’ouvrit, disproportionnée, et tomba comme un bloc, prête à gober toute particule qui passerait à portée de ce rouleau-avaleur.  
  
Mais le voleur n’ordonna aucun changement.  
  
Envoyait-il vraiment le Héricendre droit dans la gueule de l’Elecsprint ? Ce qui n’aurait été guère surprenant s’il était inexpérimenté dans l’art du combat - ce qui était évident à tes yeux malades aurait dû l’être encore davantage à quelqu’un de lucide - ; mais tout dans sa voix, dans ses interjections dures et précises, sans compter sa tactique, l’utilisation du mouvement du Siphon contre Dorothy. Et le Pokémon lui obéissait sans broncher. Oui, il avait une expérience de dresseur. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir besoin de voler un Pokémon en premier lieu ?  
  
« Boul’Armure ! » Aussi brutalement que l’appel était venu, le Héricendre se laissa retomber dans son élan. Il n’y eut que l’onde de choc de la mâchoire de Dorothy percutant l’objet roulant. Sans le moindre son autre que la vive surprise de Yuheun - était-ce son cri, ou le bruit de son cœur qui sursauta dans sa poitrine ?  
  
Elle te rassura bien vite.  
  
« Tu ... Tu l’as fait exprès !  
\- Oui, » lâcha le voleur avec le premier éclat d’une émotion positive dans la voix - de la satisfaction. _Oui,_ te souvins-tu, _les dents des Crocrodil sont concentrées à l’arrière de la mâchoire jusqu’à l’évolution finale._ Tu l’avais appris dans tes années perdues. Lui aussi, on dirait. _La pression va un peu le blesser, mais elle ne pourra plus bouger._ Le mystère aiguisait tes sens, les portait sur lui, en particulier. Sa silhouette noire donna un coup de coude brutal à l’air. Le Pokémon Souris feu aussi - se renversant en arrière pour se déplier, Dorothy fut déséquilibrée et roula en arrière. Sa queue faisait le violon sur le Fouet Liane.  
  
L’endurance de Pepper était à ses limites. Il était difficile de maintenir cette position statique tout en soutenant les constants échanges des deux Pokémon de l’un à l’autre bout du terrain. Tu le sentais perceptiblement. Ca n’aurait pas été un si grand problème si cette toile sur le passage forestier n’était pas la seule échappatoire du voleur, qui n’avait cessé de montrer sa détermination à le faire lâcher. Il savait que la balance des types jouait contre lui. Toutes les attaques poussaient la Crocrodil, bien moins légère que le petit mais vif Héricendre, sur les Fouets tendus.  
  
Et Yuheun ne s’en rendait même pas compte.  
  
« Dorothy, Hydroqueue !  
\- Attends ! » Trop tard. Sans attendre de se défaire de sous le vecteur, le Pokémon Mâchoire remua vigoureusement le postérieur dans un torrent de condensation. L’autre n’avait attendu que ça, son pied plus détendu sur le terrain. La dresseuse se retourna brusquement contre toi.  
« Quoi ?  
\- Roue de Feu. » Lorsque Dorothy l’envoya valser, c’est toi qui sentis sous tes doigts la tension lâcher d’un coup. Le tunnel d’air formé par les flammes serpentines ne servit qu’à renforcer la puissance de l’attaque. Il se moquait bien que le pauvre Héricendre se trouve dans la voie ! Les deux Pokémon chutèrent dans le filet. Tomba comme un vieux cordage. Pepper n’était retenu de la chute que par tes deux bras. Yuheun commençait à réaliser l’objectif du voleur.  
  
_Mieux vaut tard que jamais !_  
  
« Dorothy, ne le laisse pas s’enfuir !  
\- J’ai assez perdu de temps. Brouillard. » Ce qui te restait de vision te suffisait, pour voir la généreuse lumière printanière engloutie dans une humeur noire. L’Hydroqueue de Dorothy ne comparait pas à cette écume couleur d’encre, ne fit qu’une onde de choc dans un bruit de pétard mouillé, dans un vide nouveau. Instinctivement, ton bras prolongea le Fouet Liane à sa recherche aveugle ...  
  
« Reste là ! »  
  
Mais naturellement, voleur et Pokémon s’étaient éclipsés.  
  
Littéralement. Progressivement, le brouillard laissait place à des pellicules grandissantes de soleil blanc, des bouches avaleuses qui dévoraient ce monstre sombre de l’intérieur ; ne laissant dans l’air qu’une imperceptible chaleur, des gouttes d’acide suspendues et invisibles à l’œil inexercé interne, et la Crocrodil à la mâchoire tombante qui fracassait le sol à la recherche de quelque Spiritomb qui avait montré sa colère à son endroit. La voix agacée de Yuheun vint te tirer de ta contemplation zodiacale.  
  
« Il est parti !  
\- Sans blague, » ne pus-tu t’empêcher de répliquer avec une pointe de jouissance. Tes doigts passaient machinalement sur le flanc transpirant de Pepper pour le rassurer. Inutile de dire que cette première expérience de combat en conditions réelles - contre un dresseur, car le terme pouvait être employé justement pour le voleur - n’avait pas été un succès ; toutefois, elle avait été très instructive. Tu te satisfaisais d’avoir une bonne perception des attaques. Ne manquait plus que d’autres Pokémon sur lesquels _tu_ aurais le contrôle ...  
  
L’accusation n’échappa pas à la dresseuse, qui contre-attaqua d’un grave renfrogné.  
  
« On ne s’en va pas d’un combat sans avoir décidé d’un gagnant !  
\- Ajoute ça à ton compte de défaites.  
\- Un match nul, plutôt, » admit-elle, plus légère ses pas faisant bruire l’herbe mouillée où Dorothy s’agitait avec exaltation - la Crocrodil se moquait bien du résultat, simplement heureuse de pouvoir combattre. Si Yuheun n’était pas du genre à s’appesantir sur des défaites, comme du reste d’ailleurs, elle comme toi n’ignoriez pas les enjeux exceptionnels de cette joute.  
  
« Ce pauvre Pokémon, que va-t-il lui arriver ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... » Elle le prit comme la contestation que tu voulais.  
« Tu l’as bien vu, non ? Il se moquait des dégâts que prenait ce petit Héricendre.  
\- Mais il a utilisé ton avantage type contre toi. Il avait un objectif, et il s’y est tenu. » Yuheun le comprenait aussi, à son rythme, mais sa sensibilité ne lui permettait pas d’envisager autre chose qu’un cruel traitement. Quant à toi, tu ne savais qu’en penser. Beaucoup de contradictions dans cette silhouette noire.  
  
« De toute façon, » lança l’évaporée Granivol, « y penser n’y changera pas grand-chose.  
\- C’est vrai, limitas-tu ainsi ton dialogue.  
\- Je devrais aller faire un descriptif à la police du Soll.  
\- Oui.  
\- Toi, tu dois aller à Ville Griotte. Si tu restes encore une nuit dans cette ville, Dorothy va te chasser à coups de Morsure ! » Un claquement de mâchoire qui ne pouvait être autre qu’enthousiaste approuva ces mots.  
« Oui ... Eh, attends !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je dois faire un descriptif aussi, » tentas-tu. Du tac au tac, l’insouciance naturelle de Yuheun te frappa, la langue claquant avec la force d’un coup de fouet.  
« Mais tu ne l’as pas vu !  
\- Non, je ne l’ai pas _vu_, merci de me le rappeler. Mais ... » De ta propre bouche s’échappa le bois humide et plaintif délesté de ton poids ; le Fouet Liane qui enlaçait tes doigts, Pepper qui baladait ton bras avec une douce insistance d’enfant impatient. L’anxiété ne t’avait pas quitté, comme le prouvait le fourmillement des Fermite dans tes membres, un minable trac d’entrée en scène. Cependant, Yuheun avait raison : si tu ne bougeais pas, le monde ne le ferait pas à ta place.  
  
Et puis, un autre sentiment naissait dans ta tête : la plus simple des curiosités.  
  
« J’ai peut-être d’autres indices. »  
  
_Le garçon à la chevelure de feu avait toujours été une constante. D’ailleurs, c’était pour ça qu’elle l’avait trouvé si facilement, depuis les étendues sablonneuses du San, au milieu des ombres pourpres, jusqu’au Soll, orienté à un angle parfait de compas. En revanche, cet autre garçon, celui à l’œil d’écume, à l’œil rempli de cristaux, était de la catégorie des variables. De fait, les feux follets du passé et du futur la laissaient aveugle à son sujet. C’était une « nouvelle tête », comme on disait. Depuis le couvert des arbres, elle l’observait, la main déjà assurée sur le cou du petit Pokémon qui l’accompagnerait. Était-il le produit de la nouvelle Impulsion ? Son cas l’intriguait. Elle continuerait d’observer cette silhouette fantoche et aveugle jusqu’au moment opportun._  
  
Jusqu’à l’inévitable renaissance du Samjoh.


	3. Chapitre 2

La police du Soll était rapidement arrivée sur les lieux. Un vol de Pokémon était un crime exceptionnel : malgré la loi sur la Rétention et le peu de passeports distribués par Doublonville ou par Céladopole, en accord avec les laboratoires comme celui de Bourg Géon, les rares dresseurs irréguliers qui circulaient à Jayan pouvaient facilement en obtenir un par la vente domestique - qui, comme le savait le professeur Orme, était en partie fourni par la Team Rocket, mais c’était une solution de désespoir que tout le monde reconnaissait comme telle. La rigidité du pas de l’inspecteur, et celui-ci seul, indiquant le soin de son apparence, avait suffi à vous faire comprendre le sérieux de la situation.  
  
La description de Yuheun était on ne peut plus bancale. Chevelure rousse au niveau des épaules, vêtement noir intégral, yeux verts ; un portrait-robot parfaitement impersonnel. Tu avais ajouté tes propres conclusions : le voleur connaissait déjà la façon de mener un combat Pokémon et avait une stratégie déviante avant même d’envoyer le Héricendre au combat. A l’imperturbable crissement du crayon sur le carnet de l’inspecteur, tu avais vite compris que ce dernier ne prenait pas ta déposition au sérieux. Que vaut le témoignage d’un aveugle ? De plus, cela contredisait le dernier témoin. L’assistant du professeur Orme n’avait pas eu le temps de remarquer grand-chose, mais le voleur lui avait semblé malhabile et avoir choisi la Poké Ball de façon tout à fait hasardeuse. Vous vous contredisiez. Le seul moyen de mettre cette affaire au clair était de le retrouver.  
  
_Raison de plus pour décoller_, songeas-tu, sans pour autant faire le pas décisif qui te ferait entrer sur la Route 29 étendue devant toi.  
  
Pepper montra son impatience en balançant ton bras d’avant et arrière, avant que ta main ne le bloque ; et ne recommence. Il n’y avait plus, entre toi et les paysages d’aventure de Jotho, que nature indomptable. Ce qui était une exagération, te fallait-il rationaliser, puisqu’il fallait de toute façon passer par là pour atteindre Ville Griotte et les premiers commerces. Tout au plus une demi-journée de marche séparaient les deux bourgades. Mais tout te semblait aujourd’hui disproportionné, à commencer par ta propre ville. La gueule ouverte du chemin crachait l’haleine froide d’une gorge sans lumière solaire. Un petit coup sec au Fouet Liane du Germignon lui annonça ta résolution.  
  
« Allons-y. Un, deux ... » Tu avais attendu des années pour faire ce pas décisif menant vers l’inconnu. A mesure qu’il approchait, l’appréhension grandissait, en même temps que les trous dans tes rétines. Mais tu en avais peut-être rêvé par égo.  
  
Ton pied droit se souleva mécaniquement du sol. Enjamba un fictif fil de Mimigal ... Et retomba avec force sur l’herbe humide dans un bruit de choc statique ; les sourcils instinctivement froncés dans un pli douloureux. En attente d’un on ne sait quoi inaugural. Et comme il ne se passa rien d’extraordinaire, Pepper te précéda vigoureusement et te força à défaire le compte de tes pas. _Ça y est. Cette fois, c’est parti._ Si ta mère te voyait, le sourire réfréné qui crevait tes joues, la figure contorsionnée, les autres sens qui se laissaient aveuglés par la béatitude d’un « moment ». _Je suis officiellement un Dresseur de Pokémon._  
  
Cette réflexion mit un frein à ton élan - et Pepper poussa un petit cri étranglé quand sa course fut interrompue.  
  
« Attends. Maintenant que je suis Dresseur, il faut s’entrainer ... » Un roulement d’épaules dédaigneux du Germignon, et le chemin reprit au rythme de la marche. « En condition réelle, Pepper. »  
  
Naturellement, Pepper souffla sa reluctance à cette idée. Cela faisait des années que vous vous côtoyiez quotidiennement, sous l’impulsion d’un professeur Orme bien décidé à trouver une parade à ton handicap visuel. La solution avait été cette technique, ce filet de Fouets Liane sensibles qui prolongeaient tes propres nerfs et ressentaient les subtiles vibrations des terrains. Tout dresseur, parait-il, a un attachement particulier à son premier Pokémon ; dans votre cas, cet attachement était presque fusionnel. Mais, et s’il y avait un bénéfice à retirer de la rencontre avec ce voleur, c’était celui-là ; mais les difficultés se posaient rapidement dans des combats non-régulés, où le Germignon ne pouvait pas s’installer au mieux et se déplacer physiquement sur le terrain.  
  
Corollaire évident : il faudra au moins un deuxième Pokémon pour se battre. La Rétention compliquerait un peu les choses ; c’est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de manquer ta chance sur cette Route.  
  
« Il faudra bien capturer d’autres Pokémon à un moment ou à un autre, » lâchas-tu donc pour « contenter » Pepper. Manque de chance, ce dernier n’accepta pas cette excuse déguisée. « Eh ! » Et de tirer brusquement sur ton poignet pour t’entrainer en contrebas, les herbes hautes montant déjà à hauteur de ton bassin. Tu te baissas sur ton chemin, certain que quelque Désséliande facétieux ait mis ses bras sur votre route. La lumière déjà rare dans ce tunnel forestier se raréfia davantage - les Papilusion de lumière n’étaient plus que des Muciole célibataires. C’est l’instinct qui te commanda de chuchoter sans y penser. Crier aurait fait fuir les plus jeunes et plus craintifs Pokémon sauvages - ou auraient attiré les plus endurcis d’entre eux.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Pepper ? Tu me ferais pas une crise de jalousie, quand même ? » L’expression corporelle du Germignon ne changea pas. « Si ? » Un subtil parfum de poivre noir se dissipa dans l’air. Tu ne pouvais t’empêcher de t’en attendrir - les expressions _olfactives_ étaient rares, et c’était bien pour cette odeur particulière, à la fois agressive et familière, que tu l’avais choisi quand tes yeux t’avaient, pour ainsi dire, lâchés. Et tu étais son unique Dresseur - il était autant ton point de gravitation que toi, le sien. Que ce problème ne te soit pas venu à l’esprit auparavant était déjà un mauvais présage. _Un rêve par égo, oui._  
  
« T’en fais pas, va, » fis-tu calmement, te baissant jusque sur tes genoux pour prendre Pepper entre tes bras. « J’aurais toujours besoin de toi. Mais tu ne pourras pas combattre seul ... » Mais le Germignon ne se détendit pas, tout son corps tiré et le cou tourné vers quelque chose que tu ne pouvais discerner. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, précautionneuse de ne pas créer quelque odeur provocante. Et tu entendis bientôt le léger mais non moins distinct frottement des herbes comme des couperets.  
  
Aucun doute : il y avait un Pokémon sauvage qui s’approchait.  
  
Ta main se posa doucement sur le sol, tentant au mieux de ne pas secouer le moindre brin qui aurait pu signaler ta présence. Tes doigts cherchaient, avec grande concentration, les vibrations de la masse qui s’aventurait. Naturellement, ce n’était pas aussi aisé que par les Fouets Liane de Pepper ; aussi, tu ne remarquas pour l’instant que le furetage d’un quadrupède - qui se dirigeait vers vous, sans suspicion.  
  
« Pepper, » murmuras-tu au Germignon, tout aussi attentif. « Au combat. » Il commença à déployer ses vecteurs au ras des herbes, précautions infinies ; mais les subtils bruissements suffirent à mettre la cible en alerte. La masse se souleva, probablement sur ses deux pattes, et s’immobilisa. Il te fallut faire de ton mieux pour que tu t’aplatisses hors de sa vue, la tête sur les genoux et le dos courbé.

Le Pokémon renifla bruyamment. De ce contrebas dont il saurait reconnaitre la moindre écorce, la moindre Noigrume, il y avait une odeur étrangère qui flottait, une odeur acide dont il ne pouvait trouver la provenance ; mais que le subversif parfum de poivre, aussi puissant qu’il était volatile, en masquait la source. Au moment où il se dressa sur sa queue, au seul moment où il put apercevoir la coquille d’un étrange Carapuce de coton, c’était trop tard : le coup d’un Fouet Liane vint l’attraper et l’envoyer contre un arbre voisin.  
  
« Bien joué ! » Tes mains bien ancrées à la base du vecteur gauche de Pepper, pour le gêner au minimum dans ses mouvements, tu sentis avec une pointe de satisfaction le coup, l’impulsion pseudo-nerveuse qui se prolongea jusqu’au bout de tes doigts. Une joie de courte durée, cependant, alors que le Pokémon sauvage se dégagea sur la gauche. _Il doit avoir un puissant muscle caudal. Un Fouinette ?_ Encore entravé, il lui restait pourtant assez de force dans sa queue pour mouvoir sa masse supérieure.  
  
Ce qu’il fit d’ailleurs, la tension dans les épaules du Germignon se relâchant brusquement. Instinctivement, tu te mis sur le côté portant Pepper pour éviter la Vive-Attaque. Naturellement, les Pokémon sauvages se moquaient pas mal de blesser un Dresseur - c’était de bonne guerre ! Mais tu sus rapidement que ça n’avait pas été le but du Fouinette, au moment même où il n’y avait plus eu la pression musculaire caractéristique d’un Fouet Liane bien tendu. L’entrave s’était défaite, et l’Espion allait prendre la fuite.

« Pepper, arrête-le ! » Le concerné bondit à terre. « Tranch’herbe ! »  
  
Vite, te remettre en position. Fermer les yeux. Ne pas chercher les ombres solaires de ta vue. Te concentrer sur ton ouïe et les pulsations de la terre. Sentir l’air qui se fendait devant toi-- oui ! Une masse lourde tomba sur le sol en couinant, signe que l’attaque de Pepper n’avait pas manqué sa cible.  
  
« Bien joué ! Et maintenant, Charge ! »  
  
Les herbes bruirent alors que le Germignon chargea, s’éloignant de la périphérie de tes sens. Tu comptas les pas - deux, quatre, six ... Avant que quelque chose ne surgisse, arrêtant net sa marche, et la terre se remit à trembler. Le Pokémon sauvage s’était remis juste à temps, se servant sans doute de sa queue pour éviter l’attaque et donner une impulsion supplémentaire à son saut. Sur ses quatre pattes, il retomba ; le sol, comme une extension de tes muscles, palpita. Il comprenait d’où venait l’instruction qui l’empêchait de fuir.  
  
Et il fonçait droit dessus.  
  
Un réflexe heureux te fit passer les bras sur la figure, te protégeant de justesse de sa Charge ; un coup de poing fendu, poignardant l’air, réussit à le faire retomber sur le côté, mais pas sans que tu n’en ressentes la douleur. _Ça va laisser un bleu, ça._  
  
Cette pensée, en plein milieu du combat, te fit sourire. A Bourg-Géon, on faisait attention à que tu ne te blesses pas, une délicatesse elle-même blessante. Là, dans le Soll, le Pokémon sauvage s’en moquait royalement. Tu étais un Dresseur aussi dangereux qu’un voyant. Cette jouissance éphémère ne devait toutefois pas te déconcentrer, alors que, promptement, le Fouinette rebondit à nouveau sur sa queue sur un arbre voisin frémissant. La nature toute entière semblait vibrer de délice, alors que Pepper se replaça mécaniquement près de toi, prêt à défendre.  
  
« Il ne faut pas le laisser s’enfuir, tu m’entends ? » Un mouvement d’épaules altier te répondit. Le Germignon n’était guère ravi de se savoir mis en doute. « Mets-toi en position de combat. » Les Fouets Liane s’étendirent sous tes doigts en même temps que le Pokémon sauvage continuait de bondir dans le bruissement des feuilles. Ton bras passa contre le vecteur à droite, le baissa, à ras le sol. Celui à gauche s’occupa simplement de le menacer, de couper son issue par les arbres. Tu sentirais quand il descendra de son perchoir. Et à ce moment, quand les pattes tomberaient sur la terminaison ...  
  
« Repli avant ! » Pepper sauta hors de ta lâche étreinte ; et la seule chose qui t’indiqua qu’il avait réussi son saut, se ramenant sur son propre fouet, fut le cri perçant du Pokémon sauvage qu’il percuta. Une attaque Charge peu conventionnelle, mais efficace. Cependant, le Germignon avait également subi un choc, et il fallait en profiter pour capturer le Fouinette avant que celui-ci ne recouvre ses sens et puisse s’enfuir. Ta main passa vivement sous ta ceinture, dévissant de l’autre main le bitoniau qui activait l’ouverture de la Poké Ball. Le dernier vecteur te permit d’orienter ton tir, et la balle rebondit un instant sur une masse de fourrure avant de retomber sur le sol dans un clac, se vissant automatiquement pour « bloquer » la sortie du Pokémon.  
  
Un signal sonore retentit une fois, indiquant le mouvement à l’intérieur de la Poké Ball. Malgré toi, cette fois, tous tes autres sens se fermèrent aux stimuli extérieurs, l’ouïe seule se concentrant sur ce faible son, sur le frémissement nerveux des herbes alentours, sur le silence qui, comme un voile de coton blanc, voulait envelopper la scène de son linceul sépulcral.  
  
Deuxième fois.  
  
Troisième fois.  
  
Puis le signal mourut comme une radio qu’on éteint. Il te fallut un moment pour le réaliser vraiment, pour que ton corps pressé rampe jusqu’à Pepper et la Poké Ball, lui faisant un écrin liminaire de tes mains, pour constater le bitoniau bien enfoncé dans la coquille de Noigrume. Une faible chaleur passait encore au travers de son écorce. Ma première capture, songeas-tu sans y croire encore. Il y a quelques années, cette perspective était un rêve qui s’estompait ; maintenant, il fallut le cri plaintif de Pepper, en demande d’attention, pour te ramener à cette réalité.  
  
« ... On a réussi, Pepper. » Le Germignon poussa un soupir vaincu.  
  


☉

  
Ville Griotte n’avait guère l’aura d’une étape décisive dans un voyage initiatique. D’ailleurs, tu y avais déjà été, même s’il te semblait que tu en avais perdu le souvenir en même temps que ta vue. A peine plus grande que Bourg-Géon, elle ne se distinguait que par son centre Pokémon - loin d’être négligeable, puisque le suivant se trouvait à plusieurs jours de marche, à Mauville. Sa petite droguerie diffusait dans le soir des parfums artificiels de mégapoles, lointaines et exotiques.  
  
Ce qui ne t’empêcha pas d’apprécier Ville Griotte comme cette étape décisive, ce lieu de non-retour, avec une fébrilité mixe de crainte et d’ardeur. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à toi, tu aurais poursuivi un peu plus loin, sur la Route 30, mais tes deux Pokémon - deux ! Quel beau chiffre ! - étaient encore jeunes et avaient besoin de repos. Pour l’instant, le Fouinette - auquel tu donnas en esprit le nom de Martin, duquel il devait encore s’accoutumer - se régénérait dans sa Poké Ball, et Pepper se reposait à yeux mi-clos, tête sur tes genoux. Le lendemain, il faudra s’entraîner sérieusement, et on ne pouvait alors se passer de la proximité du centre Pokémon. A cette époque, tu étais encore prudent, sensible. Ça, et ...  
  
« Un éboulement ? »  
  
Les jeunes comme les vétérans s’agitèrent en murmures indistincts, déjà concentrés sur eux-mêmes. Mais toi, tu sentais dans la voix du vieillard les épaules repliées, prostrées, qui mâchaient les syllabes. Il avait ce ton qu’ont toutes les vieilles personnes, comme si un pan de la montagne était venu les écraser, eux et leur mémoire de jeunesse.  
  
« Sur la Route 46, » expliqua-t-il doucement. « Un morceau du Mont Eoduun s’est érodé. Il a emporté toute la route avec lui. L’Antre Eoduun est inaccessible. » Depuis le sud du Soll, la plus familièrement nommée Antre Noire était le seul moyen de rejoindre la ville-sur-le-roc Ebènelle. Dans le centre Pokémon, beaucoup, des gentilés à l’accent du Mull ou de Jungji, étaient de ceux qui comptaient sur ce passage pour aller à l’Arène.  
  
« Personne ne sait comment ça a pu se produire, » poursuivit le vieil homme, à l’adresse d’une infirmière inquiète qui s’était rapprochée. « La police pense que la roche devait être fragilisée depuis longtemps, mais ...  
\- Les habitants d’Ebènelle n’auraient-ils pas dû faire quelque chose pour prévenir ?  
\- C’est ce que je pense, oui. »  
  
Quelqu’un aurait-il délibérément causé l’éboulement ? Le vieux semblait le croire, en tout cas. Mais pourquoi ? Ebènelle était isolée de tout, baignée de sa propre culture, une seule eau sur cette terre sèche et inhospitalière, au plus près du soleil qui donnait son nom à la région. L’Arène, placé dans cette enclave aride comme un ultime défi aux Dresseurs, était la seule raison pour laquelle quiconque voudrait s’y rendre. Ou alors ...  
  
L’infirmière précéda ta pensée.  
  
« Et les Pokémon ?  
\- Il y a beaucoup de Racaillou et de Gravalanch qui sont tombés avec l’éboulement sur la Route 46 ... C’est pour ça que je suis là. Il faudrait des volontaires ... Avec des Pokémon forts pour déblayer ... »  
  
Instinctivement, tu te replias sur toi - provoquant le sursaut de Pepper. Ca ne me concerne pas, essayais-tu de te convaincre - de te justifier à l’avance. Tu rejetas mentalement la faute sur les Dresseurs qui discutaient au fond, les voix confuses résonnant comme un essaim entier de Dardagnan dans tes tympans. Un mur de son. C’était eux les égoïstes. En position d’aider, mais le refusant, consciemment ou non. Tu sentais le regard du vieux se poser sur toi ... Et t’esquiver, si imperceptiblement qu’il te fallut un instant pour réaliser qu’il s’éloignait. Le coup de tête réprobateur de Pepper à tes côtes te rappela à l’ordre, mécontent d’être rendu invisible ; visiblement, lui avait très envie de contribuer, quand bien même ses fouets tactiles n’auraient soutenu qu’un seul de ces Racaillou.  
  
Paradoxe : tu ne voulais pas être remarqué, mais tu t’étonnais de ne pas l’être.  
  
« Excusez-moi, jeune homme ? » C’était l’infirmière, la voix féminine colorée d’un vernis de souci noir à ton oreille. « Vous vous rendez bien à Mauville ?  
\- ... Oui ? Comment vous le savez ?  
\- C’est facile, » répondit-elle avec une douceur forcée, calculant le ton de chacun de ses mots. « Votre Germignon est très jeune, et votre Fouinette ne semble pas encore habitué au contact humain. Vous êtes un dresseur débutant : vous n’auriez pas pu grimper le Mont Eoduun, sans parler de l’Arène. » A ce détail, une pensée furtive passa, mais tu la chassas d’un mouvement de tête vigoureux. _Le Héricendre aurait eu encore moins de chances que Pepper dans la descente de l’Antre. Si je continue à me diriger vers Mauville à ce rythme, je le croiserai forcément. Et là ..._  
  
« Il se trouve, » expliqua l’infirmière à une question silencieuse, « qu’il y a un petit passage de l’Antre Eoduun sur la Route 31, juste à l’entrée de Mauville. Il faudrait savoir si les Pokémon qui y résident ont été touchés par l’éboulement ... Cela vous dérangerait-il, puisque c’est sur votre chemin ? »  
Sa diligence te toucha. Un peu. « Ah, non, mais comment voulez-vous que je vous informe ? C’est à plusieurs jours de marche d’ici.  
\- Il y a des arches qui délimitent les zones aux grandes villes. Nous n’en avons pas encore à Ville Griotte, mais ... Il me semble que les gardes y ont des Piafabec messagers. Je suis sûre qu’en leur expliquant la situation, ils accepteront de nous en envoyer un. Si ce n’est pas trop vous ralentir ...  
\- Oh, non, » te justifias-tu immédiatement, conforté par le ton maternel de l’infirmière. « Mais je me demandais pourquoi on me refilait cette tâche. Je sais que je n’aurais pas pu faire grand-chose, dans le déblayage - _Pepper, oui_ (ajoutas-tu à l’adresse du Germignon qui te redonna un coup de boule vexé) -, mais on aurait pu au moins me le demander ? Est-ce que j’ai l’air si pathétique que même un vieux peut ... »  
  
Tu t’arrêtas, conscient du silence qu’elle imposa tout à coup, le genre de silence étouffant, comme si elle avait d’un coup cessé de respirer - et bien que ton ouïe n’était tout de même pas si avancée, tu entendais le soulèvement de sa poitrine comme une plaque de béton. Un moment de flottement perdura encore quelques secondes, où tu t’efforças de croire que tu avais peut-être dit une boulette en ce qui concernait le vieillard. Si ça se trouve, c’était un personnage célèbre du village.  
  
« Non, ce n’est pas ça, » fit-elle enfin d’une voix blanche. « Gent ne comprend pas votre présence, mais il pense que celle-ci ne changera rien au cours des choses. Vous n’auriez pas _pu_ nous aider car ce n’est pas votre rôle, aussi exceptionnel soit-il. Je l’approuve sur ce point, » lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe, et Pepper même commençât à être mal à l’aise ; monta de sa poitrine un petit grondement, « et j’en suis désolée.  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez, » incitas-tu piteusement l’infirmière. Il te semblait presque que, derrière son ton tolérant et empathique, elle t’accusait. De quoi ? Tu l’ignoreras encore longtemps, puisque soudain elle s’illumina - littéralement, sa silhouette passa dans un rayon de lumière, et tu devinas son ombre charnelle détachée de la tienne.  
  
« Excusez-moi, on dirait qu’il y a une urgence en salle de soins. Merci ! »  
  
Sans que tu aies pu répliquer, elle disparut dans le mur de son ; les mots qu’elle avait lancée restèrent un instant suspendus comme des gouttes du nuage sonore, puis retombèrent, te laissant seul. Un seul bref moment de solitude. Pepper te sentit seulement te tendre, afin de s’écarter, alors que tu levas les mains avec exaspération.  
  


☉

  
« Martin, Charge ! »  
  
Le Fouinette se détendit sur le Fouet Liane, sa queue préhensile donnant une force supplémentaire à son assaut ; mais ses pattes avant tombèrent sur le sol pour le retenir, le crâne tapant dans le vide, car le Pokémon avait déjà bondi hors de l’espace pour retomber à ton flanc gauche, aussi leste et léger qu’une plume de Roucool. Ta coordination avec Pepper était parfaite, mais à chaque fois que le fouet tactile tentait de se replier, le Pokémon s’en dégageait avec son habileté de ver, diffusant une sécrétion collante qui paralysait le toucher du Germignon - et, par proxy, le tien. Sur le flanc droit, la queue de Martin reprit de l’élan après un énième assaut frontal ; cette fois, sous l’impulsion d’un mouvement de coude de ta part, c’est celle-ci qui vint frapper dans la côte l’adversaire, qui roula plus loin dans les herbes hautes.  
  
« Pepper, il est à toi ! » Ton bras articula le Fouet Liane vers ton centre, mais le Pokémon ne se laissa pas faire ; sans prévenir, quelque chose s’insinua dans l’air et dans tes poumons, et le bras armé retomba comme engourdi, par un froid soudain que le tomber du jour ne pouvait expliquer. Néanmoins, tu ne décelas pas davantage de mouvement au sol. Martin, plaqué au sol et évitant le nuage du Para-Spore, devait attendre ton instruction. Pas encore. Il fallait attendre l’imperceptible remous des anneaux, comme un Séviper à l’agonie, indiquant sa fuite. Et là ...  
  
« Saute ! » Le Fouinette n’hésita plus ; rien ne rencontra le Fouet Liane à ta gauche, tranchant comme un sabre et leste comme un fleuret, que le corps du Pokémon. Cette fois, les dés en étaient jetés. Sa Poké Ball s’ouvrit dans un clic rôdé. Dans ta main rebondit l’impulsion ; puis elle se referma dans un soupir divergé - tu te rendis compte alors qu’il venait de ta propre bouche.

« Ca ne marchera jamais, » râlas-tu. « Vestale est beaucoup trop faible. » Le Chenipan n’avait partagé qu’une journée de ton existence, mais tu ressentais déjà une différence avec le téméraire mais caractériel Martin. S’il n’avait pas été si dur de le dresser une fois que ton autorité stratégique eut été prouvée, Vestale était tout son opposé : un Pokémon dont la capture n’avait pas posé autant de difficultés mais qui conservait son instinct de défense et de fuite. Et tu ne savais pas comment dompter une telle créature. Ses spores eussent été fort utiles s’ils pouvaient être localisés, comme tu te le rappelas en dégageant la poudre fine qui recouvrait le flanc d’un Pepper ravi, d’une vaporisation.  
  
« Je sais. Tais-toi. » Le Germignon poussa malgré tout un cri de contentement. Il ne se cachait pas d’apprécier l’arrivée de l’affable Chenipan dans votre équipe comme une preuve de sa supériorité. « Bon, on va recommencer une dernière fois. » Vestale s’échappa de sa Poké Ball pour atterrir sur ton genou tendu. Le Pokémon Ver encore affaibli n’esquissa aucun mouvement de rébellion quand il lui fut donné son régénérant. Les antennes frémissaient d’un plaisir réservé. Tu entendais à peine Martin s’esquiver plus haut, sur la Route 31, ni le souffle frais d’un Séléroc suspendu dans un ciel unique qui s’enflammait avant de mourir. Ce serait le dernier entraînement de la journée. Après, il faudrait installer le campement pour la nuit.

« Vestale, » commenças-tu avec un appui dans ta voix ; le Chenipan se raidit sur ton genou, signe qu’il répondait bien à l’appel de son surnom. « Il va bien falloir que tu attaques, un jour ou l’autre. On ne gagnera pas de combat avec la fuite. Quand tu réussis à paralyser l’ennemi, » expliquas-tu, mimant avec la paume de ta main sous ta bouche le crachat des spores et de la Sécrétion, « il faut en profiter pour le mordre. Tu peux faire ça, non ? » Les antennes de Vestale remuèrent de nouveau, simplement curieuses, et une bouffée de dépit t’envahit d’un coup. On disait des Pokémon Insectes qu’ils étaient les plus malléables pour les Dresseurs débutants, résistants et faciles à élever et au cycle de vie - les évolutions - court, voire éphémère ; toi, tu avais davantage une impression de fragilité, et que leur résistance ne tenait qu’à leur capacité à se barrer au moindre signe de danger. Ca devait être ça. Tu te relevas prudemment, laissant le temps au Chenipan de bondir sur l’herbe.  
  
« Allez, on reprend. Martin ! »  
  
Le Pokémon Espion ne répondit pas.  
  
Tu pris soudainement conscience de l’heure. Le jour avait laissé place à un soir de printemps clair mais frais, qui engourdissait un peu plus tes sens, comme si ta « vision » se réduisait. Conscient de cela, Pepper se hâta de resserrer son Fouet Liane dans ta paume ; alors que tu cherchais, oreilles grandes ouvertes, le moindre signe de la disparition du Fouinette. Il n’avait pas pu aller bien loin - mais la Route 31, c’était déjà le loin ! Une hauteur, une brume d’inconnue et de fraîcheur qui t’enveloppa alors que tu te dirigeas instinctivement dans cette direction avec ton guide, appelant : « Martin ! » Et marquant des pauses longues qui renvoyaient à tes appels du silence. _Il ne manquait plus que ça._  
  
Enfin, un cri perçant éclata la bulle. Tu te précipitas vers la source, Pepper se serrant au plus près de toi et évitant de justesse les arbres.  
  
La masse convulsée de Martin retombait en à-coups sur le sol. Tu le sentais, plus proche, plus fort que tes propres pas. Tu ne réfléchis guère, te jetant sur lui pour bloquer ses mouvements erratiques. Ta main eut juste le temps de frôler la masse d’un autre Pokémon nocturne qui bondit dans l’ailleurs vague. _Ne panique pas, Wabi. Commence par regarder ce qu’il a._ Alors que ton enlace semblait apaiser la convulsion du Fouinette, les doigts palpèrent le corps. Les côtes nettes mais la respiration difficile. La bouche ouverte mais la langue saine, sans signe de gonflement. Le cou ... Tu touchas un petit trou qui se dessinait sous la fourrure.  
  
Comme une morsure d’araignée.  
  
Ton premier instinct fut de reculer d’un coup de jambe. La chose que tu avais frôlée, le Mimigal, était resté à l’assaut dans l’herbe, et tu remarquas subtilement les petites pointes qu’il faisait en dansant d’un côté à l’autre - deux à deux à quatre - ; le Pokémon était probablement en position de parade. Martin avait dû le surprendre alors qu’il commençait seulement à sortir, et qu’il avait attaqué en pure défense. Et qu’il allait sans doute t’attaquer, _toi_, au moindre mouvement brusque. Pepper se mit dans sa propre position, ses pattes avant tapant le sol pour s’y plaquer.  
  
Mais tu ne pouvais pas rester là non plus. Martin, dans tes bras, respirait toujours aussi mollement. Et il te vint la certitude que si tu n’allais pas immédiatement au Centre Pokémon le plus proche, il allait mourir dans tes bras. Il fallait déjà plusieurs heures d’ici pour rejoindre Ville Griotte ; et chaque seconde supplémentaire semblait être soustraite à ce temps arbitraire qu’il restait au trop téméraire Fouinette.  
  
« Pepper, » chuchotas-tu, « on n’a pas le temps, on doit vite ... »  
  
C’est ce moment-là que choisit Vestale pour surgir ; passant sur ton épaule, le Chenipan bondit avec sa légèreté habituelle, projetant sa Sécrétion sur le Mimigal dont la danse nerveuse s’interrompit. Il ne t’était pas venu à l’idée que des insectes pouvaient avoir des cris aussi puissants dans leurs petits organes. Il remua le grelot de sa queue. Pepper ne te laissa pas d’autre choix que celui-ci : te tirant un poignet libre avec force, il te força à te relever pour suivre sa direction assurée, laissant l’autre Pokémon se débrouiller._ Attends,_ soufflas-tu indistinctement, _Vestale ne pourra pas ..._  
  
Un ravalement de salive douloureux t’obligea à garder ton souffle pour la course.  
  
Dans tes bras, la respiration douloureuse de Martin semblait de plus en plus faible sous tes doigts. Derrière toi, plus aucun son pour témoigner du combat entre le Chenipan et le Mimigal - et la Poké Ball, encore sur ta ceinture, tremblait à vide dans ton pas. Et devant toi, Pepper, dont la vitesse témoignait d’une urgence et d’une sinistre certitude que tu ne savais auquel des Pokémon de ton équipe tu devais appliquer.  
  
_Un faux départ,_ te dis-tu avant de laisser la course aveugle t’emporter.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Tout va bien, à présent. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. »  
  
Les personnes qui parlent de ce soulagement soudain comme une expiration d’un souffle toxique qui comprimait les poumons dans un carcan d’angoisse glacée, étaient des menteurs. Le soulagement te vint progressivement. Les couleurs rouges te revinrent à la tête à mesure que tu assimilais ce que l’infirmière, avec la rassurante légèreté propre à sa formation, t’avait dit, et tu ne desserrais pas encore tout à fait les doigts de la Poké Ball, le symbole du cœur. Pepper, la tête reposée contre ton genou, partageait cette éphémère chaleur ondée.  
  
Martin s’en sortirait avec son _bravado_ habituel ; mais il restait, dans ces bois d’obscurité permanente, un autre de tes compagnons dont tu n’osais pas encore te questionner sur le sort. Et plus question de sortir le chercher. Le grésillement familier des néons surchauffés au-dessus de ta tête, comme un essaim de Yanma, suffisait à t’indiquer que la nuit était maintenant bien consommée. Retourner sur la Route 31 serait plus imprudent encore. Il te fallait te convaincre, de cet optimisme que des années parcellaires t'avaient pris, que le jeune Chenipan s'en sortirait seul, sans que ce fil d'Ariane invisible entre Vestale et toi ne soit assez fort pour en percevoir la tension.  
  
Ton esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une critique. _Il était trop téméraire. Trop faible. Trop nul._ A qui s'adressait ladite critique t'était impossible à déterminer toutefois.  
  
« Mais c’est étrange. »  
« ... Quoi ? »  
  
Tu réalisas à l’instant que l’infirmière avait continué de parler. Toute seule. L’inquiétude rongeait tes muscles d’une rouille acide, mais il t’était difficile de savoir si celle-ci était visible sur ton visage. Apparemment, elle l’était, dévoilée comme la nouvelle peau d’un Arbok sous la mue craquelée de confidence, car elle reprit avec indulgence :  
  
« D’habitude, les Mimigal n’attaquent pas directement les autres Pokémon sauvages. Ils tissent des toiles et attendent que leur proie tombe dedans ; immobilisée, elle est plus facile à tuer. » L’utilisation de ce mot si définitif ne manqua pas de te parcourir d’un frisson.  
  
« Mais il est vrai que le comportement des Pokémon sauvages a été perturbé, ces derniers temps. »  
  
_Ces derniers temps_. Pour une raison que tu ne t’expliquais pas encore, ce sont ces mots qui te restèrent dans ce demi-sommeil. Ce n’était pas qu’eux. Tu savais - un peu comme tout le monde, de ce savoir général qu’on s’empresse d’ignorer face à une logique supérieure bien humaine - que les Pokémon étaient proches des éléments naturels, et qu’ils étaient plus fortement gênés par des perturbations. Il ne te fallut pas longtemps pour te remémorer l’éboulement du mont Eoduun, juste au-dessus de ta tête - quand bien même tu n’aurais pas pu le voir, derrière le centre, mais le souvenir comme un mauvais relent dans cet air mal oxygéné -, la pluie de cendres, et les éclairs errants pourtant rares au printemps. Ces choses-là n’arrivaient que _ces derniers temps_, dans une rapide, imprévisible et sinistre succession.  
  
Pepper avait glissé sa tête sur ta poitrine, soucieux, suivant ta réflexion aux battements de ton cœur. Lui aussi se souvenait des vagues paroles de l’infirmière qui avaient, par instinct de sauvegarde, fait monter de sa poitrine le grondement primal, le Mot qui sauvegardait. _Gent pense que votre présence ne changera rien au cours des choses_. Quelqu’un programmait-il les incidents qui se succédaient depuis que vous aviez quitté Bourg-Géon ? Un petit rire secoua ta cage thoracique, secouant le pauvre Germignon de surprise.  
  
« Non, c’est ridicule. Aucun individu n’a autant de pouvoir. » Tu te retournas sur le côté sur la banquette inconfortable, cherchant la position idéale pour trouver quelques heures de sommeil salvateur. Pepper bondit par terre pour faire de même, laissant tes doigts chercher le contact rassurant de sa feuille de poivre.  
  
« Demain, nous irons chercher Vestale. Il _doit_ aller bien. Je le sens. Il est toujours lié à moi. »  
  
Le Germignon approuva d’une petite tape du museau sur ta paume, avant de t’abandonner au repos de Cresselia.  
  


☉

  
« Vestale ! »  
  
Un ton cassant et impatient avait remplacé l’inquiétude dans ta voix. Naturellement, retrouver un Pokémon de trente centimètres dans une orée n’était pas tâche facile, et encore moins quand on était aveugle - car le soleil, en plus du reste, aimait à se voiler de sombres nuages d’orage juste quand tu avais besoin de ses Papilusion de lumière. Ce n’était pas tant le fait que tu avais passé toute la matinée à remonter la route et à chercher le Chenipan, que ton estomac criait famine, que tu ignorais prestement les recommandations de Pepper à te baisser juste pour te prendre la seule branche basse de cet œil-de-plaine ...  
  
Mais que Vestale ne montrait toujours aucun signe de vie.  
  
Ni de mort, d’ailleurs. Il n’y avait que ce lien électrique ténu à ta Poké Ball pour t’assurer que le Chenipan n’avait pas simplement disparu dans le cosmos. Pepper partageait une frustration similaire, et son Fouet Liane se fit plus sec pour t’éviter de te prendre quelque branche de pin dont les aiguilles frôlaient tes cheveux. Plus grave encore : tu réalisais ton impuissance précoce, à t’occuper d’un simple Chenipan, alors que la première Arène - la vertueuse Première, que la symbolique n’ôtait pas de sa réputation d’Arène de néophyte - était encore à deux jours de là. Et cette réflexion piquait ton égo au vif.  
  
« Vestale, bon sang, où es-tu ?! »  
  
Comme s’il allait te répondre !  
  
« Tant pis, » soupiras-tu avec hargne. Tu t’affalas dans l’herbe. Pepper, qui sentait soudain la lâcheté de son Fouet Liane, se hâta de te questionner d’un petit sifflement interloqué. D’aussi loin qu’il était concerné, le sort du Pokémon Ver lui importait peu, mais ton désarroi l’inquiétait davantage - et il le sentait lié, comme il sentait les liens électriques invisibles qui parcouraient le corps du Fouinette ou le sien, à cet insecte insignifiant.  
  
« On ne le retrouvera pas de sitôt, » expliquas-tu donc au Germignon, ou peut-être était-ce à toi-même à qui cette explication était destinée, comme pour justifier cette bouffée de désespoir furieux. « Pour ce qu’on en sait, il s’est déjà fait dévorer par ce Mimigal. C’est sûr. Il est tellement ... _nul_. »  
  
_Oui_, c’était parfaitement la faute de Vestale, que l’utilisation du présent exorcisait de ce passé théorique. Pepper, qui ne ressentait que le lien électrique ténu qui persistait, intense et faible à la fois, et dont la perception du temps faillait à comprendre la longueur d’un soleil au zénith ; Pepper ne comprenait naturellement pas cet abattement. Il en tenait l’absence du Chenipan pour responsable et se contenta de tendre son Fouet Liane pour te forcer à te lever. Mais ton corps et ton esprit épuisés se refusaient à bouger. Peut-être que si tu ne faisais _rien_, il se montrerait, avec cette naïve imprudence qu’il avait déjà eu le jour de sa capture - quand bien même ce n’était que hier ! Attiré par la piste de couleurs impossibles ...  
  
Non, il ne se montra pas davantage.  
  
Tu jetas la tête en arrière, épuisé. Ton estomac gargouillait comme un Gloupti affamé, ta peau commençait à s’écailler ça et là où les branchages et les troncs avaient blessé, le souffle manquait à ta poitrine ... Et pour en rajouter une couche, quelque chose s’écrasa juste sur ton front offert. Une goutte de pluie ?  
  
Essuyée d’un revers de main, la goutte s’étiola comme de la poussière, laissant sur le dos une désagréable sensation rêche. Quelque chose qui te rappelait, avec cette nostalgie de fils à maman que tu ne pensais jamais avoir, les traces de craie sur les belles ardoises - vertes. Et une odeur ... Agressive ... Comme du soufre, ou une autre matière brûlée. Pepper se rapprocha, mettant son odorat à contribution. Et immédiatement, rejeta ton bras en avant, si brusquement que tu eus l’impression que ta tête allait se décrocher de tes épaules !  
  
Pas de doute : c’était une pluie de cendres.  
  
« ... _Merde._ » Tu te redressas immédiatement, en appui sur le genou. En pleine forêt, il était hors de question de rester : la cendre pourrait attirer un « éclair errant » et déclencher un incendie. Tu scannas avec ébahissement le bois sans le voir - t’accrochant aux premiers frémissements des arbres sous le poids de la cendre. Mais il était trop tard pour retourner à Ville Griotte ; Pepper pointait déjà le nord, calme mais alerte, le vecteur de son Fouet Liane tendu au maximum pour te persuader de le suivre. Tant pis pour Vestale !  
  
Un bras en revers, la manche pour protéger ta tête des silencieuses armées de soufre, tu courus à la suite du Germignon.  
  


☉

  
Vous trouvâtes refuge dans ce qui devait être une cavité du Mont Eoduun. En tout cas, c’était une grotte. Ça en avait l’odeur de poussière et de sel, et les aspérités des murs à mesure que vous progressiez plus profondément et plus loin de l’extérieur. S’éloignait les moments de solitude des flocons de cendre. Dans l’Antre, chaque bruit ambiant faisait sursauter ; et Pepper, qui ne faillit pourtant pas à son rôle de guide, restait prudemment collé à toi, se rapprochant à chaque goutte et à chaque frôlement d’aile d’un timide Nosferapti. Enfin, vous touchâtes un mur, un effondrement rocheux, une petite coupe pour vous réfugier. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre.  
  
Tu n’osais pas piper mot - quand bien même tu aurais voulu ponctuer cette mésaventure de commentaires que ta mère aurait désapprouvés -, à l’écoute de l’environnement du Mont Eoduun. Les Pokémon ne bougeaient pas, et pourtant tu ressentais leur présence, au plafond, dans les roches, dans les fébrilités des aspérités. Sans doute qu’eux aussi s’inquiétaient de l’étrange climat et vous voyaient comme des égarés. De toute façon, tu étais trop engourdi par le choc. Tes lèvres respiraient à peine. Pepper s’installa contre ta poitrine, et son poids insistant sur ses pattes t’indiqua que lui restait en alerte. Tu caressas machinalement son dos.  
  
« Pas terrible comme départ, pas vrai ? » Murmuras-tu, davantage pour toi-même que pour le Germignon.  
  
Il ne répondit rien, ne se détendit pas, fébrile. Bien sûr, lui n’aimait pas l’obscurité - si ça ne faisait pas une grande différence pour toi, ça l’était pour Pepper, dont les nerfs récepteurs multipliaient les alertes des autres sens. Pour lui, les larmes des gouttières naturelles, les petites étincelles sur la surface de l’Antre et les bruissements d’ailes d’un Nosferapti qui s’étirait étaient d’autant de prémisses d’une attaque. Sous tes doigts, le dos restait raide, prêt à bondir sur cette obscurité vivante. Un soupir t’échappa ; en ce qui te concernait, vous ne pouviez pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, à part attendre.  
  
_Attendre._  
  
D’ailleurs, la pluie commençait déjà à s’atténuer. Les crépitations des cendres sur la surface calcaire au-dessus de vous s’espaçaient. Mais, par prudence, attendis-tu encore quelques instants que ce bruit s’arrête complètement, et que ton corps se réveille progressivement de son engourdissement. Tes doigts couraient doucement, d’abord sur les Poké Ball dont les liens invisibles semblaient de plus en plus ténus - ce qui ne te surprit à peine, étrangement, comme si tu t’étais fait à l’idée que tu ne retrouverais pas Vestale, que la cendre avait balayé tout espoir de le retrouver - ; puis sur la roche effondrée dans ton dos.  
  
« ... _Eeeh !_ »  
  
Un gros bloc chutât quand tu retiras ta main avec surprise. Quelque chose de coupant, de bouillant était passé sous ta main. Pepper lui-même sauta de sur tes cuisses, et déjà tu sentais sur ton bras le tiraillement du nerf du Fouet Liane passer dans les tréfonds invisibles de la grotte, le Germignon prêt au combat.  
  
Le rocher vivant se mût dans ce bruit de caillasse de chantier, frôlant le Fouet Liane, mais sans attaquer. Tu sentis une main lourde s’appuyer contre ton épaule, virtuellement, comme si la créature s’en servait comme béquille. Le Racaillou - impossible de s’y tromper, au son de ses mouvements laborieux et de sa force sur le vecteur de Pepper - ne cherchait pas à attaquer. Ton Pokémon se détendit, prêt à engager un autre Fouet Liane pour combattre.  
  
« Attends, Pepper. » Un petit cri perplexe t’interrogea. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce Racaillou. Essaie plutôt de l’attraper ... »  
  
Le Pokémon Roche n’opposa aucune résistance, quand le Fouet Liane se détendit et passa autour de son corps. Ni même quand tu pus poser tes doigts sur lui - quand bien même le poids du Racaillou se faisait sentir, tu manipulas ses contours avec une patience experte. En remontant sur le sommet de son crâne, au-dessus d’une des épaules, ta main plongea d’un seul coup dans un trou béant. La sensation de brûlure, la pulsation te toucha aussitôt. Repli instinctif de ton bras.  
  
« ... C’est quoi ce _truc_ ? » Pepper joua à son tour avec la forme sphérique du Pokémon sauvage. Celui-ci n’avait pas bronché, comme endormi. Le Fouet Liane se tendit brutalement, prêt à balancer la créature au loin. _Qu’y a-t-il sous la peau de roche d’un Racaillou ? Rien qu’un système nerveux fracturé. Juste ..._  
  
« Arrête ! » Le Racaillou se retint de justesse, abaissant suffisamment le Fouet Liane arrêté pour que tu puisses le prendre en main toi-même. Vingt kilos de caillasse sur tes genoux. Pepper se détacha de tes doigts avec un soupir désapprobateur. Tu avais juste eu le temps de recoller les morceaux. L’effondrement du Mont Eoduun ... Il avait aussi blessé les Pokémon Roche qui vivaient de ce côté. Les Pokémon sauvages n’attaquaient pas, pour cette raison toute simple qu’ils étaient aussi des réfugiés, des profondeurs pulmonaires de l’Antre.  
  
Les doigts effleurèrent le bas de ton cou découvert avec toute la douceur dont un bloc de roche était capable, presque maternels. Il comprenait tes sentiments - ou s’y abandonnait en désespoir de cause, incapable de reformer la peau de roche qui le protégeait, lui permettait de coordonner les milliers de cellules qui animaient le petit golem.  
  
« ... Allons-y, Pepper. Amenons notre nouvelle amie à Mauville. »  
  
Le Germignon t’envoya dans le nez l’odeur de poivre. En dépit de tout, le Racaillou agita ses épaules en arrière, dans ce qui devait être de l’amusement. De la sympathie. Toi aussi.  
  


☉

  
Mauville !  
  
Une impulsion soudaine te fit ouvrir les bras en grand, et de multiples parfums vinrent t’enlacer, des Fantominus d’odeurs nostalgiques te passant au travers le corps. De l’eau claire, du bois vermoulu, des mélanges d’ocre et de térébenthine forant des toitures à la hauteur de tes doigts. Dans les yeux lumineux des maisons chantaient les Korillon et les peaux de Tauros sur les tambourins. Un frisson d’un soir glacé te força à baisser tes membres dans un soupir exalté. Ce n'était de loin pas la plus grande ville du Soll, mais c'était la première, et par cette vertu géographique, elle méritait cette exclamation, et d’être nommée par toi.  
  
« Mauville ! »  
  
Pepper ne montra pas le même enthousiasme ; pour la première fois, son Fouet se fit plus lâche sous tes doigts alors que le Germignon recula derrière ta jambe-arbre, comme intimidé.  
  
Tu n’allais pas mentir : tu l’étais aussi un peu, intimidé. Nommer la ville devait l’ôter de ce caractère onirique qu’elle revêtait, elle, la Première, et son Arène, qui avaient jusque là ressemblées à un rêve - l’incident Vestale n’avait pas aidé, sa disparition ajoutant encore une irréalité à ce voyage maintes fois imaginé par souvenirs fragmentés. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça. Il y avait une véritable présence mystique à Mauville, comme si, à chaque pas, tu pouvais traverser plusieurs tissus de dimensions, des temps passés qui cohabitaient, avec une présence bien physique, avec le présent et le futur. La Tour Chétiflor, épée d’ombre au pommeau bien fragile qui faisait trembler les fondations des îlots alentours, ne devait pas être étrangère à cette sensation.  
  
Ce qui en faisait une visite obligatoire.  
  
Après avoir donné la requête de l’infirmière de Ville Griotte au garde en poste, et après avoir déposé Corunte la Racaillou au Centre Pokémon de Mauville - encaissant sans vraiment écouter les réprimandes de l’infirmière, qui te tenait responsable de l’état déplorable de sa peau de roche -, vous vous dirigeâtes vers la Tour Chétiflor. Personne ne savait vraiment à quelle date elle avait été construite, mais on savait qu’elle avait été maintes fois « complétée » d’étages anachroniques, qui la faisait se pencher dangereusement. Les moines racontaient que la tour avait été progressivement construite sur plusieurs ères autour du corps d’un Chétiflor géant, d’où le nom. C’est du moins ce que te racontait un moine d’une voix trop enthousiaste pour être honnête pour expliquer le vacillement désorientant du sol.  
  
Déstabilisé, le pauvre Pepper dérivait. Ce n’était pas seulement le malaise grandissant - et pourtant si exaltant ! Etait-ce cela qu’avait ressenti les premiers Dresseurs du Nouveau Continent ? -, mais une drôle d’odeur qui descendait des plafonds, que tu associais à ces grincements. L’odeur méphitique courait sur les poutres.

« Ce sont des _ghos bi_, » expliqua le moine. « Des Fantominus. » Il avait dû voir ce plissement de nez porcin de Gruikui enrhumé que tu adressais au plafond, défiant la pestilence de s’approcher. « Ils sont inoffensifs. » En effet, les Fantominus n’approchaient pas - ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se répandre dans chaque coin de la Tour Chétiflor. D’un geste agacé, tu donnas un mouvement de main dans le vide, ne capturant que du _fré_. Quelqu’un - ou quelque chose - rit.  
  
« A présent, » s’excusa le moine, « je dois retourner au service du Sage Jehan. Profitez bien de votre visite. » Mais tu ne l’écoutais pas. La forme du Fantominus se recomposa le long de tes doigts comme un filet d’écume. De grosse écume puante. Pepper te tira l’autre main en grognant.  
  
« Calme-toi, Pepper, » dis-tu à demi-voix, fasciné par le contact invisible qui te semblait perceptible à toi seul. La forme devint sphérique le long de tes doigts ... Et disparut. Un seul petit mouvement avait suffi à disperser l’odeur en centaines de petites Mimigal hilares et musquées remontant dans les poutres. Tu restas un instant à humer l’air à sa recherche, mais l’odeur méphitique semblait être rentrée dans la peau de bois des étages supérieurs. Quelque chose te disait qu’elle - le Fantominus seul, car tu avais décrété que c’était une femelle, ce rire insouciant faisant écho à un autre rire, nostalgique, quoique tu le niais -, oui, qu’elle voulait que tu la suives. Ça, ou c’était Pepper. Le Germignon tirait son Fouet Liane dans ton dos, pour t’indiquer de sortir du bâtiment.  
  
Lui sentait, _savait_ que la disparition des Fantominus était inquiétante.

_Tout se déroulait exactement comme dans sa réminiscence. Battre le vieux sage avait été facile. Pauvre vieillard, dont le seul métier était de garder la pierre Flash, et qui ne pouvait plus que chialer dans ses jupes. Ca ne le concernait plus. Le Héricendre était bien là, à ses côtés, examinant encore un instant de ses yeux étroits l’homme sans âge - une certaine mélancolie, peut-être, de savoir que cet honnête Dresseur ne saurait jamais toucher son corps. Jamais. Et dans l’autel était bien gravé le symbole de l’Ho, les trois cercles joints enfermés dans deux ailes, si profond qu’on eut dit qu’il s’était formé avec le bois d’ébène. Le Pokémon Souris feu s’approcha de son genou, nerveux. Fallait-il vraiment faire cela ? Est-ce que la question méritait vraiment d’être posée ? L’hésitation était le privilège des faibles._  
  
Une Flammèche enflamma les facettes de la pierre Flash et ...  
  
Un flash irradia ta rétine.  
  
Ç’avait été si soudain, si brutal, qu’il te fallut un instant pour te remettre. Quand bien même il ne restait que des taches sombres à reformer, c’eut été comme des fantômes - comme si la violence du flash avait effacé jusqu’au souvenir du lieu environnant, d’il y a seulement quelques secondes. Pepper s’ébroua machinalement pour chasser les Papilusion de lumière de sa vue.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’était que ça, maintenant ? » En guise de réponse, le Fouet Liane souleva délicatement ton menton pour tendre vers le plafond. Tout ce qu’il avait pu voir, c’est que le flash venait d’en haut et vous avait, en quelque sorte, écrasés. Quelque chose vint de nouveau se presser contre ta peau. « ... Eh ! » L’odeur méphitique d’un ou d’une Fantominus semblait vouloir te traverser, un instant couper l’air de tes poumons, comme remplis de coton, et remonter le long de ta colonne.  
  
« ... C’est pas une bonne idée, » dis-tu, croyant comprendre ce que le Pokémon Spectre voulait de toi. Davantage à Pepper qu’au Pokémon d’ailleurs, la pression du Fouet Liane se faisant plus forte le long de ton bras. La Fantominus ne prenait pas « non » comme une réponse valide. Cette fois, l’odeur te traversa plus brusquement, comme une onde de choc, une remontée de bile du fond de ta gorge.  
  
« C’est bon, c’est bon, on suit ! »  
  
Le Germignon désapprouva d’un soupir, mais tirât quand même son Fouet Liane devant toi, suivant la trace de l’odeur méphitique dans les escaliers de la Tour Chétiflor.  
  
Et au pas lent se succéda bientôt le trot, la course, à mesure que les autres sens touchaient la surface de la scène au dernier étage. Ton tympan fit écho des larmes sèches et des cris à l’aide, ton odorat recevait le parfum de chaux brûlé, et tes doigts couraient malhabiles sur les murs ... Jusqu’à toucher le vide. Et entendre une voix caractéristique qui léchait tes oreilles comme les flammes d’un brasier.  
  
« « L’amitié avec ses Pokémon » ... Laisse-moi rire. Ton « amitié » ne t’a pas aidé à gagner, vieux débris.  
\- Les Pokémon du Sage Jehan ne sont pas faits pour combattre ! » La voix du plus jeune moine avait perdu toute sa couleur. A l’entendre, il avait la mâchoire appuyée sur l’épaule du fameux Sage Jehan.  
« Seuls les Pokémon forts m’intéressent. Et le plus fort d’entre eux est ici. Avec Ho-Oh, je vais ... » Le voleur de Bourg-Géon s’arrêta. Tu ne le voyais évidemment pas, mais tu pouvais le sentir, le sang figé dans tes veines, qu’il te vrillait d’un regard froid.  
  
« ... T’es qui, toi ? »


	5. Chapitre 4

_Il se souvenait vaguement de lui. Bourg-Géon. Gamin immature parmi ces peaux diaphanes qui n’avaient pas connu les difficultés de la vie. Gamine immature et agaçante. A tout point de vue, le Dresseur en face de lui - tant est qu’on pouvait appeler un tel gars Dresseur, les yeux malades fuyants et le mouvement fragile d’une poupée de porcelaine, il sera brisé aussi facilement que le vieux sage - n’avait eu que la malchance d’avoir été dans le secteur au moment où il volait la pierre Flash. Mais il savait mieux que négliger cette déviation, ce petit caillou dans la jolie mécanique du destin. Dans sa réminiscence, le Dresseur n’était pas là. N’existait pas. C’est donc, merci pour ce train de génie, qu’il avait un rôle à jouer. Lequel ? Il sentit ses muscles se crisper sous l’excitation._

Mieux valait ne pas lui laisser le temps de le savoir.

« Pepper, au combat ! » Le Germignon déploya dans l’instant ses Fouets Liane, long filet de vibrations à ras le sol. Mais apparemment, le voleur s’en souvenait et anticipa ; au lieu de toucher le Héricendre, son poids se contenta de frôler le vecteur devant lui, faisant vibrer toute la « toile », et redescendit prestement sur le sol.

« Héricendre. Attaque Flammèche. » Pepper te poussa brusquement sur le côté, évitant de justesse un jet de feu - la chaleur te lécha l’épaule. Sur ton revers, tu lanças ta Poké Ball à peine désamorcée :

« Martin ! Charge ! » Le Fouinette, aussi vif qu’au premier jour, s’appuya sur le sol entre deux Fouets Liane et chargea. L’extrémité se saisit du heurt du Héricendre, juste avant qu’une « Roue de Feu » bien placée les déploie hors du champ du combat. Tes doigts se resserrèrent sur le seul qui te restait, à gauche, et les vibrations transmises par l’ensemble. Le Pokémon Souris Feu restait prudemment dans sa bulle vaporeuse. Martin se tenait droit sur sa queue, appuyé délicatement sur l’arrière d’un dernier Fouet Liane, pour signaler sa présence. Un instinct subtil lui donna une indication de revenir vers toi.

_Sa stratégie a changée,_ te disais-tu. _Lorsqu’il a combattu contre Yu, il faisait tout pour fuir, éloigner son attention de la Route. Mais là, il veut vraiment se battre. Il veut_ me _mettre hors d’état de nuire. Mais pourquoi ?_  
  
« Héricendre. Vive-Attaque. » Sans les Fouets Liane déployés à l’arrière, tu ne pouvais pas sentir où il se trouvait exactement dans l’espace, mais tu avais anticipé. « Boul’Armure ! Maintenant ! » Poussé par le vecteur, Martin s’avança dans la trajectoire, roulé en boule, et s’appuya fermement sur le sol à l’aide de son muscle caudal pour encaisser l’attaque. Cette fois, le Héricendre rebondit sur le Fouet le plus éloigné en face de toi.

« ... Pas mal, » fit le voleur en entracte ; mais le sifflement dans sa voix trahissait sa frustration, tel le grondement d’un Medhyèna. « Pour quelqu’un comme toi.  
\- De quelqu’un comme toi, ce n’est pas un compliment. » _Touché._  
« ... Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien ce que je te dis : ta pathétique performance est futile. Héricendre, Brouillard. »

Ta vue s’assombrissait à peine. _Où veut-il en venir ?_ Dans un espace clos comme celui-ci, il se mettait lui-même en désavantage. Mais tu croyais en ta première intuition : ce voleur avait une expérience innée de Dresseur, et il ne ferait pas une erreur aussi grossière. Par prudence, tu appuyas doucement sur la tête de Martin, le forçant à abandonner sa hauteur qui ne faisait que l’handicaper et le mettre au ras du sol. Sous tes doigts, le corps entier du Fouinette frissonnait, déjà éprouvé par les attaques physiques à répétition.

Tu n’avais pas anticipé l’attaque suivante.

« Météores. »

Ta vision se trouait de rayons blancs. Instinctivement, tu notas le point distant duquel émanaient les lumières ; car d’un seul coup, les vibrations dans tes doigts se turent. Pepper venait de replier tous ces Fouets Lianes, endommagés par l’attaque-qui-ne-rate-jamais. Tu aurais bien voulu le rassurer, mais il était trop loin, et il ne te restait de « vue » que la position du Héricendre. Il fallait faire avec. Tes doigts se collèrent sur le plancher, près du corps de Martin, et remontèrent dans cette direction approximative. « Griffe ! »

Le Fouinette bondit comme sur un ressort, et tu perdis ta vue.

Un hurlement perçant retentit au bout de la salle. Touché ! Si le Brouillard ne se dissipât pas encore, tu sentis sur les lattes du plancher le poids des deux Pokémon tombés l’un sur l’autre. Le voleur sur ton côté gauche ne pût étouffer un cri de surprise.

Tes doigts s’appuyèrent sur les lattes, fermement, attendant avec anxiété que quelque chose bouge, que le Brouillard se dissipe, que ... La flamme surgisse, Papilusion de lumière au milieu de l’obscurité, et qu’une masse lourde tombe contre les lames du plancher. Un grognement de frustration t’échappa en dégoupillant la Poké Ball de Martin, alors que le dos du Héricendre s’embrasait, comme s’il consumait les derniers souffles de tes compagnons épuisés.

« Alors ? » Cet aigu sadique venait te poignarder. « Tu ne _dois_ rien faire contre moi. Ecarte-toi d’mon chemin. »

Il avait raison, mais tu n’en bougeas pas pour autant ; la Poké Ball goupillée se refermant contre ta poitrine et les doigts errants sur le plancher, le long d’un Fouet Liane fébrile et couturé. Tes Pokémon étaient vivants, mais quelque chose - une petite odeur méphitique qui semblait grandir dans tes poumons, te pousser en avant, tel un Onix dans les gorges de la montagne - te disait qu’il ne s’arrêterait pas là. Que la couleur volée dans la voix du Sage Jehan et de l’acolyte disparaîtrait bien ailleurs. Qu’il n’était pas un voleur de bas étage.

Mais il te restait quelque chose. Un fil électrique invisible qui tendait ta jambe, à hauteur de ta ceinture. Sans trop y réfléchir, tu te rétablis sur tes jambes, le bras tendu, la Poké Ball vide, lourde de ton espoir. Le voleur se contenta de cracher.

« Quoi, t’as encore quelque ch–  
\- Choc Mental ! »

Et avant que le voleur ne puisse répliquer, la force psychique de l’attaque vous condamna tous deux au silence. Tu savais que c’était ça, malgré l’absence des vecteurs de Pepper pour te guider, car tu ressentais la même chose, la même force indiscriminante qui grandissait sous tes doigts comme une bulle de savon. Et dessinait au passage les lignes d’une expression que tu avais, de longue date, oubliée.

C’était le moment de profiter de l’effet de surprise. « Vestale ! Torna– » Le Pokémon ne se fit pas prier, volant la dernière syllabe du bord de tes lèvres d’un vif mouvement d’ailes. Si ça n’avait été pour la flamme blanche du Héricendre qui disparut derrière le rideau noir du Brouillard, gobée par le coup de vent comme l’aurait été un vulgaire Funécire, le grondement sauvage du voleur t’informa instantanément du repli du Pokémon Souris Feu. Il savait que tu savais.

Il n’avait aucun autre Pokémon à sa disposition.

« Vestale ! Tu en as mis, du temps. » Pour toute réponse, celui qui avait été, il y a vingt-quatre heures, un Chenipan, déploya contre ton cou l’envergure d’une aile écailleuse. Visiblement, ces heures d’entraînement dans la forêt n’avaient pas été vaines. Le contact du Pokémon te rasséréna, sans que tu ne l’avoues à voix haute.

« Te réjouis pas trop vite, » interrompit le voleur, les retrouvailles. Immédiatement, le dernier Fouet Liane de Pepper, le guide, se tendit devant toi en ta défense. « J’ai déjà ce que je suis venu chercher ici. Héricendre.  
\- La Pierre Flash ! » C’était la voix de l’acolyte dans ton dos, mais c’était déjà trop tard. La réfraction de lumière blanche absorba en un instant le reste de la pièce. Par réflexe, tu te protégeas la figure du revers du bras, le Papilusion plaqué contre ton épaule gauche.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches _ici_, » s’approcha la voix du voleur, invisible, avec un ton suave que tu ne lui reconnaissais pas ; et sans que tu ne saches vraiment pourquoi, les mots de l’infirmière de Ville Griotte te revinrent en tête comme un écho. « Mais profite de ta victoire. Tu ne t’en tireras pas à si bon compte la prochaine fois. »

Ton coude se projeta sur du vide.

« Il s’est enfui ! » _Merci, inspecteur Beladonis_. Mais alors que tu reprenais conscience de ton environnement - Pepper et Vestale tous deux se déployèrent, laissant sur ta peau une désagréable sensation de nu et de vulnérabilité -, deux mains rêches mais fermes prirent les tiennes en coupe. Le doigt rugueux du Sage Jehan, devinais-tu, traçait le contour de ta ligne de vie.

« Qu’importe la Pierre Flash, » dit-il d’une voix sans âge. « Grâce à ce jeune Dresseur, les _ghos bi_ sont saufs.  
\- Les _ghos bi_ ... » Sur tes lèvres, le goût âcre s’évanouit dans un frétillant sourire - la dernière trépidation de la possession de la Fantominus. Car c’était elle qui t’avait poussée à gravir les étages de la Tour Chétiflor à la rencontre du voleur. Sauf que, puisque ce dernier avait réussi à se faire la malle avec la Pierre Flash ... « Qu’est-ce qu’ils protègent, en vrai ?  
\- La curiosité est une qualité qui se perd, » répondit-t-il, mystérieux, tirant tes mains. Puisque Pepper et Vestale n’émirent aucune objection, tu te laissas guider, ton pied suivant le talon du Sage.

Le bout de tes doigts se pressa sur l’autel gravé. Et à mesure que tu déplaçais ta main vers la droite le long de la figure, ils se déployaient comme le long d’une aile. Au centre, trois cercles, l’un d’un diamètre plus grand que les deux autres, reliés par deux profondeurs. Tu visualisais le symbole dans ta tête. Il avait dû être abandonné sous la corne d’un quelconque livre d’histoire, à des années lointaines où tu prenais pour acquis le déplaisir de la lecture. Cependant, quelque chose te chiffonnait dans le dessin devant toi. Tu ne l’avouas pas au Sage Jehan ou à son acolyte, attendant que l’un des deux le nomme.

  
« C’est une Ho, » confirma le vieux Sage. « L’une des trois pattes du Samjoh, le porteur du Soleil, dont la course débute au Soll et qui apporte fertilité et prospérité à toute la région. C’est, du moins, ce qui nous a été enseigné et ce que nous enseignons, » ajouta-t-il avec pédagogie - quelque frémissement de lèvre ou de nez avait dû trahir ta pensée. Bon. Tu devais avoir le souvenir d’une autre Ho de Jotho, voilà tout. « Les ghos bi habitent la tour depuis que l’Ho s’y trouve.  
\- Ce sont des genres de gardiens, » complétas-tu.

_Sauf que._

Ton monde était fait de sauf que et de mystère. Si la Fantominus avait réussi sa mission de gardienne de l’Ho, alors elle n’avait aucune raison de s’attarder sur ce plan. Et si elle avait échoué … Son corps rond et écumeux chatouilla ta peau en t’attirant vers elle. Et dans son rire spectral, ta mémoire reconnut la voix tremblante et emportée de Yuheun. _Ce pauvre Pokémon, que va-t-il lui arriver ?_

« ... Ta mission n’est pas terminée, pas vrai ? »

_Le Héricendre suivit le mouvement de la pierre Flash, roulant d’un côté puis de l’autre entre les mains de son Dresseur, dévoilant ses faces telles autant de rayons de soleil dans le couchant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tirait la tronche : n’avaient-ils pas trouvé la clé du Soll, activé le pouvoir de l’Ho dans la gravure comme il le souhaitait ? Mais sur ce sujet, la vision du Pokémon Souris feu était plus limitée que celle de l’humain, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se satisfaisait pas d’avoir atteint ce premier objectif. Il admettait avoir sous-estimé les capacités du Dresseur de Bourg-Géon. Il avait perdu : voilà la simple vérité. Ce qui ne laissait plus de place au doute quant à son rôle - que le gamin en soit conscient ou non. Même si, cette erreur mis à part, il était toujours raccord avec sa réminiscence ; négliger l’existence nouvelle du Dresseur serait une erreur._

Elle savait que tu devais encore le rencontrer.

_A leur prochaine rencontre, il le mettrait définitivement hors d’état de nuire._

☉

Bisang Sum, rebaptisé Albert dans la mode du Nouveau Continent, avait hérité de feu son père ses souvenirs de paysages rocailleux sans brise du San, des tempêtes autour des neuf îles Gil Il Seom, des escapades entre les sommets du Mont Argent à dos de Roucarnage ; quand bien même il n’avait jamais quitté le Soll. Il gardait en mémoire ces fragments d’histoire du grand aviateur Sonsil Sum et survolait les deux continents sans jamais bouger de chez lui, ses ailes juvéniles clouées au sol par la phobie que le ciel lui inspirait. Tu t’étais quand même un minimum renseigné sur l’adversaire qui se tenait devant toi, tenant habilement sous la plante de ses pieds la maigre poutre qui te soutenait. Les habitants Mauville de cent ans et plus semblaient n’avoir attendu qu’une oreille attentive pour écouter leur _pathos_.

Sonsil Sum, ancien Champion de l’Arène, avait été foudroyé par un éclair errant deux ans auparavant. Il volait sur son fidèle Roucarnage quand la foudre invisible avait frappé l’aile du volatile. Albert n’avait pu que constater le décès de son père. Il devait honorer l’Arène du paternel, sans montrer la peur qui semblait vous attirer vers le sol. Il se tenait en face, mettant tout son poids dans ses doigts de pied, émulant la posture fière et insolente d’aisance de Sum père, là où tu tremblais, mu par la peur primale du vide, les genoux serrés sous le bassin et tenu sur les longs vecteurs de Pepper circulant en travers de la plateforme.

« Albert, Champion de Mauville, » tonna une voix d’assurance contrefaite. De toute façon, tu savais qui il était, et ton cerveau traita cette information comme non-prioritaire, envoyant dans tes nerfs le dossier urgent du vide sous tes aisselles et de l’équilibre à avoir pour y remédier. Aussi, quand il demanda ton nom, tu mis un instant à l’enregistrer.

« ... Wabi. _Challenger_ ... On ne pourrait pas combattre au sol, plutôt ? »  
Son ton s’aggrava. « Si tu ne peux pas composer avec les contraintes d’une Arène, tu n’es pas digne d’être Dresseur.  
\- Vous n’avez pas des normes ? ... Non, sérieusement.  
\- A toi de me clouer au sol ! » Et là-dessus, une aile indolente vint frôler ta tête.

« A moi ! Corunte ! » La Racaillou sortit de sa Poké Ball et se déporta immédiatement sur la nasse de lianes, sur le côté de la plateforme. Le combat était clairement inégal. Le Roucool - vu la faible envergure quand il t’eut passé dessus, ça ne pouvait être qu’un Roucool, mais ça ne présageait que du pire à venir - dominait le centre du terrain ; et sans sentir son passage sur les vecteurs de Pepper, tu pouvais difficilement prévoir ses mouvements. Mais tu n’avais pas l’intention de rester seul aveugle.

« Lance-Boue ! » La Racaillou prit élan sur le Fouet Liane avant de projeter son attaque. L’impact fut presqu’immédiat : le Roucool se rabattit d’urgence sur le vecteur tendu à gauche - que ce fut parce que l’attaque l’avait touché, ou pour l’éviter, importait.

Le Champion de Mauville ne se laissa pas décontenancer. « Roucool ! Charge ! » _OK, il a esquivé._  
\- Passe sous la plateforme ! » Corunte s’accrocha d’un seul bras pour se laisser tomber hors de portée, tendant d’un coup sec le Fouet Liane sous son poids. Calé entre tes genoux, Pepper laissa échapper un cri de protestation. Le Roucool profita de cette ouverture pour reprendre son envol. Puisque l’adversaire ne se laissait pas descendre, il faudrait monter à son niveau. Doucement, tu tiras un peu de la tension du Fouet Liane vers toi, jugeant du rebond de la Racaillou. Et même si tu ne pouvais pas voir le voir tournoyer, Albert serait forcé, à un moment ou à un autre, de le faire attaquer, exposant ainsi sa position ...

« Aéropique !  
\- Maintenant ! Saute ! » Le vecteur se détendit d’un coup sec. Corunte se jeta dans les airs au contact direct du Pokémon Minoiseau. Ce dernier n’esquiva le projectile vivant que de justesse - cette fois tu sentis comme une lame te frôler l’épaule au passage du Roucool piqué. « Jet-Pierres ! » Suivit la pluie de rocs. Sous ton pied droit, la plateforme se déroba, le bois percé avec moins de résistance que si ça avait été du papier. Pepper vint te cueillir avant que tu ne perdes l’équilibre et tombes à ton tour.

La protestation d’Albert fut plus éloquente que tout cri de Pokémon. « L’Arène de papa ... ! »

Mais le combat n’était pas terminé. Loin de là. La chute de la Racaillou sur le vecteur gauche te le rappela, le poids faisant brûler le Fouet Liane le long de tes doigts. « Ça va aller, Pepper ? » Le Germignon bruissa faiblement en signe d’acquiescement. « Tiens le coup, mon grand.  
\- Ce n’était qu’un aperçu de la puissance des Pokémon Oiseaux ! À moi, Roucoups ! »

Tu ne sentis que la trajectoire du Roucoups biaiser aussitôt qu’Albert finit son appel ; mais son envergure supérieure suffit à provoquer un violent courant d’air. Tu eus juste le temps d’anticiper en dégoupillant ta Poké Ball. Le Fouet Liane à ta gauche céda à l’impact, tractant Corunte à portée du rappel.

« Reviens. » Tu tentas de ne pas faire paraître l’angoisse qui montait de ton pied pendu à tes lèvres. Peine perdue : ta voix cassa quand même à l’arrivée. Corunte était le seul Pokémon que tu possédais qui eut un avantage sur les oiseaux du Champion d’Arène. Vestale était bien capable de voler, mais sa vitesse ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle d’un Roucoups. Martin souffrait du même désavantage que la Racaillou, et tu avais déjà surestimé son endurance, comme celle de Pepper. Le Germignon dont, malgré le silence, le corps tremblait sous le contrecoup de l’effort.

Albert jubilait. « Ah-ah ! Le vent souffle enfin dans notre sens !  
\- Pepper. Fouet Liane, derrière moi, à la verticale. » Le Germignon siffla une interrogation mais s’exécuta, dressa un vecteur sur lequel tu t’agrippas, une main dans ton dos, l’autre sécurisant ton appui. Il ne te restait qu’une stratégie possible : utiliser l’orgueil du Champion d’Arène contre lui. « A toi, Chanling !  
\- Ne lui laisse pas le temps de se placer, Roucoups ! Charge ! »

La violence du piqué du Pokémon Vol au-dessus de ta tête, tractant ton corps en arrière sous l’effet du courant aérien, fit bondir ton cœur dans sa cage d’ivoire ... Puis tu te stabilisas naturellement, tirant sur les muscles dans ton épaule gauche, alors que le Fouet Liane dans ton dos se tendit à nouveau. Le Roucoups avait été forcé d’atterrir sur cette colonne de fortune, soulevant dans un battement d’ailes l’assurance toute neuve d’Albert.

« Un ... Un _ghos bi_ ...  
\- Les Pokémon Spectre ne peuvent pas être affectés par les attaques normales, » te réjouis-tu.  
« P-peut-être, » se reprit le Champion. « Mais l’inverse est aussi vrai ! Roucoups ! »

Il avait raison. Cependant - et tu te gardas bien de faire paraître sur ton visage les signes pincés de ta fébrilité, alors que le Pokémon Vol banda le Fouet Liane derrière toi, prêt à s’élancer de nouveau - tu n’avais pas besoin que Chanling attaque directement. La Fantominus s’approcha, déployant son aura fétide si familière comme une légère ombrelle de ton côté du terrain.

« Aéropique !  
\- Maintenant ! Onde Folie ! »

Au moment précis où le vecteur se détendit, ce fut comme si l’Arène se scinda en deux. Perturbante sensation de percevoir, sous tes pieds, la fin de la colonne horizontale comme si tu te tenais sur un espace blanc vide ; mais tu savais que ce n’était qu’une brève illusion. Elle fit son effet sur l’ennemi : la plateforme trembla violemment du côté d’Albert dans un craquement de bois sec. Signe que le Roucoups l’avait percuté. Tu ne pus t’empêcher de sentir l’onde de choc remonter dans ton corps.

« Roucoups ! Est-ce que ça va ? » La vibration d’un battement d’ailes te confirma que le Pokémon adverse n’était pas complètement hors d’état de nuire ; mais il était sonné. Dérivait comme un Viskuse dans une mer d’étoiles. Un affront que Bisang Sum, fils du grand aviateur Sonsil Sum, ne supporterait pas.

« Atterrissage. » _Parfait._ C’était le moment de porter le coup de grâce.  
« Bon boulot, Chanling. Finissons-en. Pepper ! »

La Fantominus se retira dans sa Poké Ball pour laisser sa place. Le Germignon ne prit qu’un instant pour ramener ses deux Fouets Liane autour de ta taille, pendant que tu te sécurisais en posant les mains sur l’avant de la plateforme. Dès que le Roucoups parvint à se poser pour se régénérer, il chargea ; tu sentis le choc pulser dans tes coudes. Le Pokémon Vol eut à peine le temps de basculer en arrière pour l’éviter.

« Et maintenant, Tranch’herbe !  
\- Non, Roucoups ! »

_Trop tard !_ La puissance des lames foliées souleva un nuage de sciure de bois, masquant les dernières instructions d’Albert. Pepper bondit en arrière vers le centre de la plateforme, relâchant la tension des Fouets Liane à ton bassin. Mais pas davantage, dans l’expectative, tout comme tu l’étais.

Puis le silence.

_... C’est fini ?_

« ... Félicitations, challenger Wabi. » La voix d’Albert reprit la couleur de feu Sonsil Sum, et sa main se posa sur ton épaule, beau joueur. La poigne ferme du Champion t’aida à te remettre sur tes deux jambes, te tirant vers l’intérieur de la plateforme. Et Pepper se rapprocha, laissant ses Fouets Liane courir sur tes épaules dans un rare geste de cajolerie. Tu essayas bien de transformer ta pensée, mais les mots ne vinrent pas, ta déglutition faisant le yoyo dans ta gorge. _... On a gagné ?_

« Laisse-toi te remettre la preuve de ta victoire. Le Badge Zéphyr. » Il plaça le badge au creux de ta main et referma tes doigts dessus. Il ramena ses pieds sur les tiens, alors que tu le brandis en l’air, le bras d’Albert encore attaché. Malgré le froid de l’argent, il en émanait une douce chaleur comme un rayon de soleil.

« On a gagné ! »

Le _challenger_ ne vit pas, cachée sous la ceinture de coton, la Poké Ball du Roucarnage de Sonsil Sum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration par votre humble serviteur (moi).


	6. Chapitre 5

« Et de six. »

La Lainergie essaya bien d’échapper au lancer de Poké Ball, le bruissement des herbes chatouillant les vecteurs tendus en avant ; mais c’était davantage une fuite de principe. Elle comme toi saviez que le combat était terminé. Elle devint donc la sixième - et dernière - Pokémon de ton équipe.

Tu avais dans un premier temps décidé de confier Corunte à l’infirmière de Mauville, afin qu’elle puisse être montrée à celle de Ville Griotte. Ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer, elle et sa langue de Séviper, la preuve vivante de ton arrivée. Mais aussi, et surtout, pour qu’elle puisse constater les dommages qu’avait causé l’éboulement du Mont Eoduun. La Racaillou avait fait plus que sa part lors du combat contre le fils Sum.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Olivia.

Quelque chose n’allait pas quand toi et ton équipe vous dirigeâtes vers la Route 32 ; chaque fois, invariablement, le Papilusion se manifestait contre ton gré, étiolant le lien psychique entre lui et sa Poké Ball, d’une manière si singulière et pourtant si familière que tu abandonnais. Comme si quelque chose le retenait à l’est de Mauville. Ce qui t’amena à découvrir la petite Mimigal. Tu n’avais, bien sûr, aucune preuve que c’était la même qui avait attaqué le Chenipan Vestale, empoisonné Martin, et de façon générale causé une des journées les plus angoissantes de ta vie ; mais tu en avais pourtant la certitude.

Il te viendra à l’esprit plus tard, que l’agressivité inhabituelle de ces timides Pokémon Insecte devait avoir la même cause que celle qui avait provoqué l’éboulement sur l’Antre Noire. Une des conséquences regrettables de l’action terroriste de la Team Rocket, qui en prendrait sûrement pleinement le crédit, si elle en avait cure.

Puis, il y eut Pepper.

Tandis que tu goupillais la Poké Ball de ta dernière capture, il vint te donner un léger coup de tête. Il prenait un plaisir évident à pouvoir atteindre ton bassin, maintenant qu’il avait évolué. Tu avais pu cerner de tes doigts la courbe de son long cou, de son poitrail, avec un mélange étrange de fierté et de mélancolie. Car tu savais que tu ne verrais jamais sa nouvelle apparence de Macronium. Ne suffisait pas les images des manuels du professeur Orme, à l’âge où tu pouvais encore en discerner les lignes ; leur souvenir, face à la déficience de tes sens, ne tarderait pas à s’effacer.

« Que dis-tu de… _Sommer_ ? C’est d’Unys, je crois. Été. » Pepper commenta le choix d’un sifflement aigu. « Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? Tu es bilingue, maintenant ? »

Tu t’en rendais compte lentement, mais Pepper partageait tes craintes. Même s’il aimait ce corps, bien plus grand et bien plus puissant, ces gestes auxquels tu t’étais habitué perdaient de leur adresse, comme à chacun des Pokémon de l’équipe. Il avait perdu, en changeant de forme, ce qui faisait votre lien si particulier. Samjoh et Hansae maudissent les Lainergie !

Ces considérations n’arrêtèrent toutefois pas ton élan. Atteindre le chiffre canonique de six Pokémon dans ton équipe ... ! Certains ne t’en auraient pas cru capable. Toi le premier. « Bon. Prochain arrêt : les Caves Yeongyeol. »

Tu t’imaginais que l’âge d’or continuerait. Il y aurait l’arrivée d’Amy, la petite Sabelette, et le départ de Martin. Les deux cicatrices jumelles qu’il portait sur le cou témoigneront toujours de ta première erreur de Dresseur, et tu ne souhaiteras plus lui faire prendre le moindre risque. Il y aurait le combat contre Ho-Il Ijgi - dit Hector, à la mode du Nouveau Continent. L’Insécateur fétiche du Champion d’Ecorcia aurait beau être puissant, il ne ferait pas le poids face aux Tornades impitoyables de Vestale. Il y aurait d’autres Badges.

Il y aurait aussi l’œuf. Et Eumie. Mais c’était encore bien après ...

« Hep ! » Le hélé d’un homme te sortit de tes pensées. Son ombre sembla restée suspendue dans un demi-mouvement.

« Hé, tu n’es pas Sevan ... _Qui es-tu ?_ »

La question - qui finirait, elle aussi, par devenir terriblement familière - te prit au dépourvu ; et tu répondis avec un sarcasme non dissimulé. « Bonjour à vous aussi. » Et fis un ample mouvement de ta main libre pour inciter l’homme à prendre ses distances.

Ça n’eut pas beaucoup d’effet, car il resta un instant planté là, à t’observer. Il expira bruyamment - comme un Tauros en rut, et l’odeur de tabac froid t’enveloppa lentement sans que tu ne puisses le repousser. Ce n’est que le grondement menaçant de Pepper qui l’amena à se jeter en arrière, avec un rire gras dissonant. « Désolé, p’tit gars ! J’m’attendais à quelqu’un d’autre ! »

« Bon, alors ... » Le Macronium, comprenant le signal, commença à engager son détour pour éviter l’homme ; mais celui-ci vous barra le passage d’un bras.

« Pars pas comme ça ! Écoute, p’tit gars, j’ai quelque chose à te proposer. » Tu devinais qu’il n’allait pas te laisser tranquille jusqu’à ce que tu aies entendu son discours ; tu te contentas donc de serrer un bras sous ton aisselle et de rabattre Pepper plus près de toi. Le Macronium montra sa résistance avec un grognement.

« J’devais rapporter cette cargaison à Doublonville, mais mon collègue m’a laissé en plan pour ... S’occuper d’une autre affaire. » S’il pouvait mentir sur son histoire, sa frustration, elle, n’était pas feinte. Ce fameux Sevan devait être un habitué de la désertion ; et vu le peu de manières de son collègue, tu pouvais le comprendre. « Du coup, il faut que je me débarrasse d’une partie ici. A prix d’ami, bien sûr. »

Tu te sentais déjà regretter ton indulgence, mais tu l’encourageas : « Et c’est ... »

« Ta-da ! » D’un mouvement brusque, il brandit son butin sous ton nez. Pepper te tira en arrière, le trouvant beaucoup, _beaucoup _trop près à son goût. « Goûte-moi ça, p’tit gars, tu m’en diras des nouvelles ! Cadeau d’la maison ! »

Pepper gronda, mais ne fit pas de mouvement lorsque tu pris l’aliment, en espérant que l’homme abandonnerait une fois que tu aurais refusé d’acheter. Cela faisait partie des moments, pourtant innocents, où tu aurais souhaité avoir toute ta vue pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce qu’il t’avait mis entre les mains ; car la texture huileuse et l’absence d’odeur ne te faisaient vraiment pas envie, c’était peu de le dire.

Tu le portas à tes lèvres. Presqu’immédiatement, le Fouet Liane le déroba à ta portée, forçant ton épaule en arrière. La douleur soudaine te fit exploser. « _Eh, c’est quoi ton problème, Pepper ?!_ » Le Macronium relâcha doucement sa prise, prenant conscience de sa nouvelle force, mais n’en cessa pas pour autant de gronder. L’homme n’en disait rien ; seule son ombre persistait, comme un Sharpedo prêt à l’attaque.

Poussant le vice, tu mordis dans la chair.

Et tu mâchas avec lenteur. La chair était aussi molle et grasse que la texture au toucher le suggérait ; mais tu fus plus surpris par le goût sucré, presque caramélisé, qui se diffusait sur ton palais, et qui ne cessait de se décupler à chaque mouvement de mâchoire. Tu n’avais jamais mangé quoi que ce soit de pareil.

Le plaisir devait se voir sur ton visage, car le vendeur se fendit d’un rire généreux. « Pas mal, hein ? » Il fit claquer ses lèvres entre elles dans un bruit de bouchon. « Et j’en ai tout un stock à déballer ! »

« ... Désolé, » t’excusas-tu en finissant la bouchée. Bien que c’était - contrairement à la réserve de Pepper, qui t’aurait arrêté net si ça avait pu être toxique - bon, l’attitude de l’homme, elle, sentait l’entourloupe à plein nez. « On a encore de la route à faire pour atteindre le centre Pokémon avant la nuit. »

Le Macronium marqua son impatience d’un mouvement bref mais suffisant de son Fouet Liane. L’homme recula, sa voix ayant perdu sa chaleur factice ; mais il n’insista pas. « J’comprends, p’tit gars. C’est pas dans ton budget, de toute façon. » Tu en aurais presque eu envie de t’excuser, mais Pepper reprit la route, décidé. Il avait senti, dans le tabac froid et l’odeur de gommes saignées du vendeur, ce que tu n’apprendrais que quelques jours plus tard.

☉

« J’ai mangé _quoi_ ?! »

« Une Queue de Ramoloss, » confirma Gangjip.

Le petit village d’Ecorcia, niché à l’orée de la forêt en plein milieu du Soll, n’aurait pas été ainsi touché par l’intrigue de la Team Rocket si ça n’avait pas été son Arène. C’est en tout cas ce que Gangjip, l’artisan local de Poké Balls, t’avait dit en ruminant, alors que tu en sortais justement, le Badge Essaim serré contre ta poitrine. Car une Arène, c’était un flux de Dresseurs inexpérimentés qu’on ne pouvait gérer. C’était d’ailleurs à cause de ça que tu avais rencontré le fameux artisan de Poké Balls, à lui mendier le gîte et le couvert, la première nuit de ton arrivée, le Centre Pokémon complet. Et trop de Dresseurs, c’était une opportunité en or pour la Team Rocket d’étendre l’influence qu’elle avait déjà acquise dans le Mull.

C’est en te disant ça qu’il avait posé ta main contre son épaule, le long de sa ligne dorsale, avec gravité. Sous tes doigts, la peau de l’ancien dessinait de larges écumes. Ayant toute idée du type de Pokémon qui avait pu lui brûler les chairs ainsi, tu avais frémi. Si Martin avait dû subir une telle attaque … Il en aurait été mort.

L’incident n’avait fait que décupler la détermination de Gangjip à combattre la Team Rocket - à partir d’un certain âge, tu supposais que l’instinct de survie ne pouvait plus guère avoir d’emprise. C’est ainsi qu’il t’avait expliqué comment le groupe avait pris possession du Puits Ramoloss. Un lieu sacré pour les habitants d’Ecorcia, avait-il dit, car Ramoloss - Siudon Eun, comme il l’appelait - était l’idole locale, capable, selon la légende, d’invoquer la pluie. La Team Rocket, naturellement, s’en fichait ; elle ne s’intéressait qu’au trafic des queues, petite délicatesse culinaire.

Pepper siffla nonchalamment. _Je t’avais prévenu_, semblait-il dire.

Le souvenir de la chair huileuse avait un goût amer à présent. « La queue des Ramoloss tombe et repousse naturellement, » admit Gangjip. « Mais je sais que la Team Rocket ne se contente pas d’attendre. » Les blessures qu’il arborait témoignaient de ce qu’on voulait cacher. Tu avais envie de vomir, rien qu’à imaginer ce que subissaient les pauvres Pokémon.

« On doit intervenir.

\- J’ai essayé de les combattre, » Gangjip répéta, « mais si je pouvais rallier les autres Dresseurs à ma cause …

\- _Je_ vais intervenir, » insistas-tu.

« Si ce n’est pas ton rôle, tu échoueras. » La voix blanche de Gangjip fit écho au souvenir de cette infirmière de Ville Griotte, qui te poursuivrait jusqu’au bout de ton aventure. _Ce n’est pas votre rôle, aussi exceptionnel soit-il_, avait-elle dit, lorsque tu avais voulu aider les autres Dresseurs à dégager l’éboulement. _Gent pense que votre présence ne changera rien au cours des choses_, avait-elle ajouté ; mais alors, tu ne pouvais pas encore combattre ce sentiment d’impuissance persistant depuis ta cécité. Ici, tu avais tes six Pokémon. Tu avais deux Badges. Et tu avais Pepper, le crâne dans le creux de ta paume, qui ne vacillait jamais. « Est-ce ton rôle, Wabi ? »

\- Si ce n’est pas moi, qui d’autre s’en occupera ? »

\- Personne, » concéda l’artisan, sans retrouver ses couleurs. « C’est bien ça qui m’effraie. »

☉

Si le rôle dont parlait Gangjip, et dont parlait l’infirmière de Ville Griotte, ne t’apparaîtrait en réalité que bien plus tard, tu étais en revanche certain que Siudon Eun, lui, t’avait maudit. L’obscurité du puits ne te dérangeait pas, bien qu’il t’en coûta de quitter, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, la lumière ; mais depuis, tu pataugeais, soulevant à chacun de tes pas ce qui te semblait être un kilo de boue et de branchages, collé à tes semelles. Ta main libre cherchait le contour des rochers, et plus d’une fois ton pied glissait dans un trou d’eau. Lorsque tu pénétreras la grotte d’Hansae, tu en viendras à regretter le Puits Ramoloss ; ce n’était toutefois pas encore le cas. La seule chose qui vous guidait, c’était la fine odeur de cuivre qui imprégnait tes narines.

Et puis, l’aboiement sans couleur d’un sbire Rocket. « _Ieun! _Mais où se terre ce_–_ Hum ? »

La lumière d’une lampe torche t’aveugla en te scannant, de haut en bas. Un frisson te parcourut, quand le sbire - le même qui lançait des ordres du fond du puits, avec son accent du Jungji - se fendit d’un rire sans humour. « C’est quoi, _ça_ ?

\- Je viens, » lanças-tu timidement, refroidi par l’assurance du Rocket, « vous empêcher de faire du mal aux Ramoloss.

\- Vous entendez ça ? » Le rayon de la lampe torche s’éloigna. Tu en déduis qu’il s’était retourné foudroyer ses camarades. « Un p’tit minot vient nous dire, à _nous_, la Team Rocket, qu’il va nous arrêter ! » Ceux-ci se contentèrent de ricaner avec indulgence.

Tu pressas finement les lèvres, dirigeant ta voix discrètement vers ton Macronium-guide. « Pepper. On va devoir combattre. » Tu laissas le vecteur filer entre tes doigts, te retenant à sa tête, tandis que le chef Rocket finissait de railler.

« Fous le camp, » lâcha-t-il durement, braquant à nouveau sa lumière sur ta figure. « Et j’essaierai d’oublier cet incident.

\- Non.

\- _Non_ ? Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t’frottes ? » Le faisceau trembla légèrement. Tu ne le savais pas, mais il n’y avait aucun doute qu’il allait rapidement dissiper ce doute. « Tu parles au Commandant Rocket Lance ! Nosferapti ! »

Pepper se pencha immédiatement en avant, et le reste de ton corps suivit ; le piqué du Nosferapti te rasa le crâne. Un Pokémon Vol. Ça va compliquer les choses, te dis-tu, dégoupillant ta propre Poké Ball. « Olivia ! » La Mimigal bondit hors de sa bulle et se stabilisa sur le premier Fouet Liane à sa portée, si légère, presque imperceptible.

Apparemment, Lance, aveuglé par son arrogance, ne vit pas le stratagème que tu mettais en place. « Reviens !

\- Sécrétion ! Rabats-le au sol ! » Olivia tendit le Fouet Liane en prenant son élan, et relâcha d’un coup sec. Le Nosferapti vint s’écraser dans un trou d’eau, étreint par la soie. « Super ! Et maintenant, Pepper– »

\- Smogo ! Purédpois ! » Tu eus juste le temps de reprendre le Macronium par la mâchoire et de vous couvrir avant qu’il ne charge. L’épais nuage toxique s’insinua dans tes narines, te brûlait la gorge. Les autres sbires eux-mêmes s’enfuirent, piétinant dans les ronds d’eau. Lance, qui n’en avait que faire de ses sous-fifres, profita de cette ouverture. « Charge ! Balaie-moi ça ! » Le vecteur sous ta main droite t’échappa sous le poids du Smogo.

« Olivia ! » La Mimigal s’écrasa derrière toi, sonnée. « C’est pas réglo, ça !

\- Bouh-ouh, » ironisa le Commandant Rocket. « Si tu n’es pas prêt à livrer un vrai combat, retourne dans les jupes de ta mère ! Smogo, écrase-moi cet insecte ! »

Il te fallut réagir vite. D’un mouvement de bras, tu rabattis le vecteur de Pepper à la perpendiculaire, barrant le chemin du Pokémon Poison. De l’autre main, contre ta cuisse, tu rappelas Olivia dans sa Poké Ball. « Tu en as assez fait, ma belle. »

Malheureusement, tu entendis également que le Nosferapti en avait profité pour se dégager de son cocon. Pas bon. Avec deux Pokémon volants en face simultanément, et peu de place pour que Pepper puisse bouger l’ensemble de ses Fouets Liane à son aise, tu aurais du mal à savoir _où_ attaquer sans l’assistance d’Olivia–

_Oui, c’est ça ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’Olivia ! Siudon Eun, si tu es là, ne m’abandonne pas !_

« Pepper, fais-moi confiance. » Tu reculas lentement, ramenant avec toi l’un des vecteurs derrière le Macronium, lui laissant juste le temps au Macronium de retourner la tête avec un vif mouvement de panique. « On va créer un piège. » Tu devais surtout compter sur Lance pour qu’il te retourne ce qu’il te fallait …

« Tu veux déjà abandonner ? » demanda le Commandant Rocket avec jouissance. « Mais je n’ai pas fini de m’amuser avec toi ! Nosferapti, Vampirisme ! »

_Pas encore._ « Sommer, Spore Coton ! » La Lainergie, à peine sortie de sa Poké Ball, rebondit par à-coup sur ton bras, repoussée par la barrière cotonneuse érigée entre ton camp et celui de Lance. « Tu penses que tu peux m’arrêter avec ça ? Ultrason ! »

_Voilà !_ Tu fis de ton mieux pour ne pas trahir ta joie, et rabattis Pepper vers l’arrière, dans les rochers. Même si tu ne pouvais pas toi-même entendre l’attaque sonique, tu savais que c’était le cas de ton Macronium, et de Sommer. « Pas de stress … » Et si eux l’entendaient, alors … « Va contre le son de ma voix ! Charge son Smogo ! »

Le pas dansant de la Lainergie quitta le sol. Il ne pouvait l’éviter. Une onde de choc secoua ton épaule droite. Puis un éclat de lumière blanche, et le bruit docile d’un écoulement d’eau.

Lance ricana. « Tu as peut-être chopé mon Smogo, mais maintenant, tu t’es exposé. Nosferapti–

\- Elle n’a pas besoin de voir, » l’interrompis-tu, et cette fois tu laissas paraître ton sourire. « Elle peut les attaquer n’importe où. Grâce à la vengeance de Siudon Eun. » Et tu pointas du doigt la direction de l’écoulement. Lance ne répliqua pas. Il avait compris.

« Sommer ! Finissons-en ! Attaque Eclair ! » L’obscurité vola en éclats. L’eau qui recouvrait le terrain, et qui recouvrait Pokémon du Commandant Rocket, faisaient, comme tu l’avais compris, un excellent conducteur d’électricité.

Lorsque les ombres englobèrent de nouveau ta vision, leur poids fit trembler le sol dans leur chute silencieuse. Tu trottas de quelques pas pour soutenir le corps de Sommer. « Bien joué. Désolé d’avoir dû te blesser. » La Lainergie se lova dans tes bras, pas rancunière.

Pepper revint sous ton bras, toujours tendu, dirigeant ton attention vers Lance. Toujours là. Tu ne le voyais pas, mais tu l’imaginais, dans sa voix, les épaules tremblantes de rage, grognant simplement comme un Démolosse acculé. « T’as de la chance. Mais si je ne peux pas mettre la main sur les Queues et sur Ieun … Je vais les enterrer avec toi ! » La réalisation te vint trop tard. « Smogo ! Destruction !

\- Pepper ! Protec– » Le souffle funéraire du Pokémon Mine avala tes paroles.

☉

La première chose que ton corps fit fût de soulever le poids de ta cage thoracique, de vérifier qu’aucun débris ne l’entravait. Aussitôt, un nuage de poussière s’engouffra dans ta gorge ; te força à tousser, à cracher tes poumons, d’une manière qui n’avait rien à envier à celle d’un Concombaffe. Ta vision s’ouvrit sur un trou blanc.

Le souvenir des derniers événements te revint. L’obscurité du Puits Ramoloss. La Team Rocket. La dernière attaque du Smogo– « Pepper ! Sommer ! » Les deux têtes passèrent sous tes aisselles, marquant leur présence. « Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Tu as bénéficié de la protection de Siudon Eun. » Tu jetas la tête en arrière dans la direction de la voix. Gangjip apparut au-dessus de toi, tel un soleil noir. « Pour ton courage. »

Là-dessus, quelque chose d’autre, qui n’était ni l’artisan, ni tes Pokémon, plaça sa patte sur ton genou, sans un bruit. Tes compagnons ne manifestant aucun signe de méfiance, son crâne se cala contre ta paume. Il baissa la tête respectueusement ; instinctivement, tu fis de même, et ton front rencontra le joyau humide de sa couronne. Une voix distante fit écho dans ton esprit - une voix que tu savais émaner du Pokémon, qu’il empruntait pourtant au souvenir de ta chère mère, et qui t’emplit de paix. « _Gamwabi_. »

Pepper émit un sifflement jaloux.

« Nous avons entendu l’explosion depuis Ecorcia, » expliqua Gangjip. « Mais l’Abri du Siudon Eun t’a sauvé. Pas de trace de la Team Rocket. Mais maintenant qu’il est incarné, Siudon Eun va pouvoir protéger les Ramoloss. » Étrangement, la présence du Roigada ne te rassura guère. Alors que l’artistan t’aida à te redresser, tu repensas au _Commandant Rocket Lance_, et à sa voix, à la violence d’un orage ; et de savoir que, malgré tes efforts, un tel homme s’était enfui dans la nature, et ce qu’il avait pu faire au Puits Ramoloss, d’autres Pokémon pourraient le subir, ou le subissaient déjà …

« Pardon ?

\- Les autres Dresseurs, » répétas-tu à son adresse. « Où est-ce qu’ils sont ? Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils jamais aidé ?

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas, » Gangjip répondit simplement. « Ce n’était pas leur rôle.

\- Encore ces histoires, » raillas-tu. De nombreux sentiments s’agitaient dans ton esprit. La fierté de la victoire. La peur de combats plus dangereux. La frustration de te faire voler ton voyage, par d’autres Dresseurs paresseux, dont beaucoup auraient pourtant dit que tu ne pourrais jamais leur arriver à la cheville.

Le vieil artisan ne releva pas, se contentant de ramener une mèche derrière ton oreille. Le geste se voulait rassurant, presque paternaliste, excusant par avance les mots qu’il allait te dire. « Écoute. Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans ce monde. J’aimerais te donner le tien, mais je l’ignore. Peut-être est-ce toi, et toi seul, qui viens enfin pour vaincre la Team Rocket.

La seule chose que je peux te dire, c’est qu’il n’y aura personne d’autre pour le faire. »


End file.
